guess who?
by snow eopard
Summary: What if Bella didn't want to be "Edward's"? What if she ran away with the help of Alice? When Edward come's after her can Jasper and Emmett save her? If not Who can? Bella/Jacob Collab with 'twilight glitter-01'
1. Chapter 1

HOPE YOU ENJOY, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 1:

Bella's pov

Bang. Bang. Bang. She blinked my eyes slipping into consciousness. Bang. Silence. she looked around at her surroundings; her clothes were still draped over the end of her bed, all 70 pairs of her heels elegantly hanging over her all too familiar shoe rack, her books still sloped lazily over her book shelf at the far end of the room. Her perfect clear cream carpet glowed softly in the dim light of her phone screen which was now pointed in its direction, her mind was manically searching; something was different.

She ran her eyes over the room over and over again getting more crazed and frantic each time nothing showed up out of the ordinary. She sat up determined to find something wrong, she had a gut feeling that one, she wasn't alone and two, she wasn't safe; something was VERY wrong. She stood up unable to stay in the house any longer and silently slipped on the clothes at the end of her bed, blue skinny jeans and her rose water pink blouse. As she moved towards the door she could hear her muffled footsteps in the carpet her heart was in her mouth as she placed her hand on the door handle. She looked back over her shoulder and saw the same scene as every night and every day for the past 2 week, she bit her lip nervously and grabbed her patent clutch and matching nude heels and twisted the door knob.

For the first time in two weeks she felt his presence. It lingered behind her, she knew he would inevitably come for her; there was only one person who could be the cause of this mental mayhem. "Going somewhere?" his voice rang hard against her ears; she didn't dare turn to face him. She pushed the door open hoping he wouldn't notice; but that would be too much to ask of the super natural. The door slammed shut almost as soon as it was opened, the hinges screamed in protest at the force of his touch. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath inhaling his sent the opened her eyes and turned to face him; black fury burned in his eyes then it was his turn to breathe deeply. He held a restraining hand against the door; "Edward I..."Bella stuttered her heart racing "Betrayed you? Went behind your back Edward? Or do you just plain hate me?" Edward interrupted "No Edward I..." "No Edward what? Bella? No Edward I just wanted to crush your heart under my foot?" he spat at her.

He was millimetres away from her leaning over her; her hand was pressed to his chest as she looked at the floor. If it were possible she bet he would be crying, "I'm so sor..." "Do NOT tell me you're sorry, ugh it makes me sick!" "Okay Edward." She mumbled "Okay? It is not okay! Do you have any idea what you have put me through? So no this is NOT okay!" he retorted. She breathed in his sent once again; it was almost dizzying "I don't know what to say." "Damn right you don't" He screeched at her. Fear overwhelmed her and she buried her head in his chest guiltily, "I'm sorry Bella... It's just that you scared me; I didn't mean to be so... rude. Let's just go home" he muffled into her hair whilst holding her close. She let out a sigh knowing he'd get what he wanted whether she was of the same mind or not.

'What's wrong?' he murmured kissing her arms then her shoulder and her neck and then his lips met their final destination. Her lips.

Edwards's pov

Her lips moulded against the shape of mine, as she let out as sigh of relief that I had accepted her again. She didn't seem to be really into it like she normally was; I let my tongue trace the outline of her lips, and then swept her off her feet in my arms. I knew she wanted me, I knew she was desperate to have me all to herself... so I made my way to the bed. I heard her murmur my name in anticipation, that's when I started to move ten times faster.

Bella's pov

"Edward!" I screeched realising he was heading for the bed. He suddenly started moving faster "Edward no!" I tried to scream but his lips muffled the sound of my cries, he had me on the bed before I could blink, I struggled in his arms as his hands settled on my hips but then he pulled back and screamed "Damn it!" then pulled me over his shoulder.

Edward's pov

I felt her back arch as she struggled to get nearer to me after she had sighed my name saying "Edward, oh!" when I placed my hands over her hips. But then my brothers had to show up! Just as I was getting to like this house! I reached out further into their minds; it seemed Alice had told them I had broken into Bella's house and was trying to rape her! Bella wants me! She needs me! Rape? No way! Alice must be blind not to see Bella's love and lust for me! "Damn it!" I screamed. So I flung her over my shoulder grabbing a few of her clothes and shoes and jumped out of the window.

Bella's pov

He threw the clothes he had grabbed into the trunk of his car and shoved me into the passenger seat. Then drove like a mad man down the long winding (yet seemingly abandoned motor way) the speedometer reached 200 mph and that's when I saw them racing through the forest on either side of the road. I felt a glimmer of hope as I remembered the day I left.

Flashback-

"have a nice hunting trip" I chimed "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" "No! Go have fun!"

Flash back end-


	2. Chapter 2

ENJOY!

Chapter 2:

Jasper's pov

I could smell them. Bella's sent burned down my throat, trying with all its might to tempt me. Whereas Edwards sent made me feel sick; knowing what he had tried to do to my little sister made me crazy. Remembering the look of horror on MY mate's face MY Alice it made me want to kill him. And kill him I would. "He's getting in the car" yelled Emmet from the over side of the road in the forest. Shoot.

"How do we get her out without hurting her?" I yelled back trying to block Edwards's power while thinking through the options. "Jump on the passenger door and get her out!" Emmet growled fiercely "What? Tuck and roll?" "Yeah" he agreed. "I don't like this, but it's our only option!" I admitted "Do it now!" Emmet spat impatiently. I reached out for her feelings, I felt relief, yet fear. I felt confusion; and despair all at the same time slowly I blew a wave of peace over her. I was shocked into reality by Emmet leaping onto the trunk of the car and ripping out her clothes. If I was doing anything I was doing it now, there was a narrow bridge coming up. I leapt onto the passenger door and tore it clean of chucking it into the river ahead, and grabbed Bella in my arms as gently as I could before Edward could reach for her.

"Hold onto my back Bella." I instructed just as we were joined in the forest by Emmet. "You okay?" asked Emmet skipping his usual jokey façade. "I guess" she giggled "what's funny" I inquired confused by her laughter "Edward's a hundred and nine year old virgin on a massive drive to get some!" she exploded. Emmet nearly crashed into a tree in fits of laughter. "I guess that is funny" I sniggered feeling there atmosphere change from serious to light hearted.

Edward's pov

They took her! They took my Bella! They must DIE! "GRRRRR. GIVE HER BACK" I yelled jumping out of the car leaving it to crash pushing myself into a full out sprint at vampire speed. I moved faster than ever before with pure rage undiluted in my veins, "I SAID GIVE HER BACK" I screamed catching up with them. I'm the fastest by far in the Cullen clan even with a mere 8 miles head start I could still beat them in a race; essentially they had no chance In taking MY BELLA! "Bella! It's ok I won't let them hurt you!" I assured her "Edward!" she screamed glad that rescue had come "It's alright Bella" I confirmed reaching out to grab her from jaspers back. But then Emmet jumped in the way "Damn it!" I yelled whilst tearing his arm off "YOU DID NOT JUST TEAR MY ARM OFF!" Emmet raged. He picked up the arm from the floor and beat me round the head with it knocking me 10 miles back into a tree (which snapped). "OUCH" I yelled running after them, I caught up in seconds this time when I grabbed Bella I was successful I flung her on my back and ran past Jasper and Emmet. I noticed a bruise on her wrist "Ugh, don't worry Bella they won't live to hurt you anymore. The fiends" I spat. They were somehow gaining on me! I took her off my back and cradled his in my arms were she belonged. When I got her to safety I would change her, I decided, THEN she would be mine forever! She may even be able to comprehend my love for her! "Oh, my Bella. The love I feel for you is unbearable! I swear to you will be in my arms forever and then some!" I exclaimed! Swinging her onto my back and turning to face jasper and Emmet. I caught them by surprise by shoving jasper by the chest back into Emmet and sent them flying. They came straight back so this time I shoved them off the cliff edge down into the river ahead. It would take them at least 10 minutes to fight the current and climb back up and track me! I am a genius! It felt so good to protect my Bella.

She is MINE! NO-ONE ELSE'S! "Oh my Bella you are safe now!" I sang in exultation. And that's when I heard it "NOOOOOO! Jasper! Emmet!" I couldn't believe it. It shocked me enough that I came to a complete halt "What did you just say?" I demanded "Um... I don't want them hurt after all they are your family... so that means I care about them... because they are a part of you..." I could hear that she was nervous. I could tell that she was lying "LIAR!" I screamed feeling betrayed once again. I took her of my back and cradled her against my chest again looking into her eyes "I saved you! I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE MINE!" I hissed hysterically "Y-yess E-Edward of course..." she stuttered "LIAR!" I whispered this time "SO WHAT AM I GOING TO FIND OUT NOW? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME TOO? ARE YOU PREGNANT WITH SOMEONE ELSES CHILD?" I screamed looking down to her stomach eyeing her suspiciously. "No Edward, No!" she screamed back "I bet your lying about that too!" I exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jacobs's pov

"Bella" I moaned pulling her into my arms as we watched our two little black haired children play on our lawn. "What Jacob?" she mumbled as I kissed her neck "You know you love me..." I started "Ooh this must be a big ask then." She laughed wrapping her arms around my neck turning to face me "Another kido?" I asked her giving her my best puppy dog (literally) eyes "You just want to do the making of the kid's" she complained "True... But I really want another" I admitted. I swept her off her feet and carried her inside towards the bedroom "So is that a yes?" I inquired with a suggestive raise of the eye brows. "Oh yes..." she replied.

"Jacob" "Jacob get up" I woke up putting my hand over my face. You have no idea how much I wish that ream were real... "I said get up Jacob" "Go away Sam..." I moaned "Jacob Ephraim black get the hell up!" "Shut up Sam" I yelled rolling over. Then he did it he alpha ordered me "Get up now. It's Bella Swan she is in danger. We need you as our best fighter." I was up the second I heard the words Bella and danger in the same sentence. I couldn't stand the thought of her in danger, it made me sick. "Bella swan was kidnapped by Edward Cullen last night. We have reason to believe he is in the area and has intentions to harm her" said Sam seeming overly official. I started shaking uncontrollably; my wolf wanting nothing more than to rip the head off that leech for thinking it can hurt my Bella. First making her love him, secondly making her move away from me and now he thinks he has some right to hurt the girl I love.

"Calm down Jacob" he ordered me. Slowly the violent shaking turned into small rocking tremors. "Where is he? Where is he so I can go and kill that leech?" I asked letting venom fill my tone. "If you can find him, you can kill him." He stated calmly with a smile on his face. "Enough said." I shouted after me as I jumped out my window and let my wolf take over.

Alice's pov

"Uh!" I gasped dropping the vase of flowers in my hands. I let my mind slip back into the vision. Screaming then Edward voice "its okay Bella, I'm doing this because we love each other" Snapping another scream this time Bella's voice "Please Edward, no!" I couldn't see anything just hear then the vision cut off. "He's doing it, he's raping her. No, no, no! No-one's stopping him" I screamed Esme gasped, Carlisle pushed his eyebrows together, Rosalie hissed, both Jasper and Emmet kicked holes in the wall. Carlisle was the first to speak "How do we stop it?" "I dont know!" I cried running into the forest outside the house breaking down a few trees in frustration.

Edward pov

"Hey Bella, look it's my house. None of my family knows about this house so they won't be interrupting us..." my shirt felt wet I looked down to see her sobbing; she was IMPOSSIBLE!

I'm about to give her the time of her life and all she can do is cry! "Oh do cheer up Bella!" "Please Edward, I don't want this" she pleaded. "Oh, no don't do the tears honey. That's not going to work." I said with a smile. A small voice in the back of my head told me to let her go, let her live her life and never ever hurt her again. I knew it was wrong, but I NEEDED her. I NEEDED her like humans need air. It just wasn't an option, I had to have her. I would make her feel the love I had for her, then I would change her and she would be mine forever! "Time to have fun" I smiled at her stepping into the bedroom, I flung her onto the bed with one arm and with the other ripped the shirt clean off my chest letting it fall to the ground. "I know you love me" I declared. Then that mutt burst into the window (in human form) "Step away from her" Jacob growled starting to shake "What it's just sex?"

I questioned him "You've gone too far" he growled and then he phased. He launched himself at me knocking me through the walls and out into the garden. With a smile I hissed "Let's get this party started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacob's pov:

"Step away from her LEECH!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I mean I expected to see Bella with a dislocated shoulder or a broken ankle, but I really didn't expect to see what I did. Edward ripping his shirt off, flinging Bella onto the bed, that's when I put the pieces together. Just before I had heard part of their conversation "Oh do cheer up Bella!" I heard him snarl "Please Edward, I don't want this." I had heard her beautiful delicate little voice plead. "Oh, no don't do the tears honey. That's not going to work." Then I put that in context with Bella on a bed; Edward ripping his shirt off, Bella crying. HE WAS GOING TO RAPE HER! He must have heard my realization "What? It's just sex!" He growled "You've gone too far" I yelled then I phased and launched myself at him. I knocked him through the walls and out of the house. The conversation I had with him was mental but none-the-less I was getting revenge for my beautiful Bella! "Leave her alone!" I yelled furiously (Mentally) "She is MINE, Jacob" he hissed stepping into a defensive crouch "SHE DOESN'T WANT THIS! SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU!" I screeched I had been in touch with Bella through email. I hadn't seen Bella since I phased for the first time. "Oh she wants me Jacob! She NEEDS me! Uh! I know what this is Jacob Black she chose me NOT you! She loved me and ignored you!" he crooned victoriously. I mentally winced. "Enough said! TIME FOR YOU TO DIE, FILTHY BLOODSUCKER!" I growled at him.

Bella's pov

Oh no, Oh my goodness! This can't be happening! J-Ja-Jacob is a w-wolf! "Jake! He'll kill you!" I screamed. Oh no, this CAN'T be happening! I got up, "Ouch!" My ankle was tender, but I had to do something. I ran wincing with every step, through the holes in the walls to the edge of the house and screamed at the two fighting figures "Edward stop! You'll kill him! Please stop!" Nothing. "Edward! Please I'll go with you! We'll be happy forever!" the figure I recognised to be Edward stopped dead "You promise, if we leave right now; you will be mine forever?" he laughed "All I had to do is threaten your pet dog?" he was hysterical rolling on the floor. My Jacob wolf took that moment while he was distracted to attack.

His vicious teeth sank into his neck, but Edward's fast he pushed the wolf away and with that he was gone. A series of things happened in what seemed to be slow motion, First the wolf winced, then he fell to the ground, and then I found myself jumping out of the house from the second floor; with a sickening snap then crunch in my tender ankle and leg. And fell on my right arm which also let out a horrific snap, but I had to get to my Jacob. Even if my Jacob was a wolf; I couldn't stand to see him hurt. Black dot's started to cloud my vision; my head didn't feel as heavy as it should of, NO! I couldn't let myself be weak I had to help him. The pull I felt to him was unbearable, I felt as if I would die if I didn't obey. I pathetically pulled my way to him by my good arm; I shuddered sending an overwhelming series of aches from the breakages. The sight of him lying limp on the floor made me sick I knew I had to do something fast, I just knew it. "Jacob?" I screeched through my hoarse throat swallowing back bile. I was right there, right in front of him when I collapsed against his furry wolf chest and whispered in to his fur "Come on Jacob, wake up! Change into Jacob so I can look after you." I felt his fur disappear underneath me I looked down to find myself strewn across his bare chest. Then I realised he was naked! Awk's much? I felt a warm, firm arm wraparound me and his warm breath against my ear as he panted "Are you okay Bella?" I could tell he was in pain. It felt like a knife going through my chest seeing him like this. "ME? You are asking ME if I'M okay? Ugh! Tell me where it hurts Jacob." I demanded "Don't worry about . Go and be happy forever with vampy" he whimpered with his eyes closed "You know I don't want that! I was worried sick about you! I needed to distract him." I explained "Now Jacob black look me in the eye and tell me where it hurts." Reluctantly he opened his eyes and looked into my eyes. Oh those eyes! I swear my heart stopped beating for approximately forever! The longer I looked the deeper they got, the warm chocolate buttons he had for eyes literally melted my soul.

I don't know how long we laid like that but it felt like an eternity; but that's okay I could stay there forever. I felt like someone was tying a satin ribbon around us pulling it tighter with every second I was there, but no matter how tight it got; it never got uncomfortable. In fact I welcomed the strange closeness it brought, all the hurt and anger I had inside of me was sucked out by an unknown source.

Jacob was the first to break the silence "Wow!" he whispered contently "Understatement of the millennium!" I giggled. Instantly my eyes darted to his lips then to his eye's they made that journey about 15 times before Jacob burst out laughing. "You know Jacob? You're sort of beautiful." I admitted admiring him in every aspect. He shook his head "You are the most stunningly gorgeous creature ever to walk the earth!" he disagreed "Way too far. And anyway no-one could even call me pretty with you in comparison!" I laughed back. It was easy with him, like breathing. He suddenly turned serious "Don't even think anyone could compare to you again!" "Jake, calm down. You can't help being hot with a capital H" I sniggered like a school girl. He rolled his eyes and said "I should probably put my trousers on" "I think you may be right!" I said forgetting my broken limbs and trying to get up. "Ahh!" I panted falling over "Bella!" Jacob screamed; pure horror spread across his features. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Where does it hurt? What can I do?" He sped not taking a breath "Breathe Jacob." I commanded "I'm okay just a few broken bones." I stated rather mater of factly. "Did that LEECH do that to you?" he demanded starting to shake but leaning down to cradle me in his arms.

"No Jacob, and I'm fine." I said exasperated that he didn't take my word for whether or not I was okay. "What can I do?" he asked looking tormented.

Jacobs's pov

"Jake I'm fine I'll just... crawl somewhere." She concluded "You are NOT crawling anywhere" I told her. "Oh, yeah?" she challenged starting to crawl. "Oh no you don't!" I laughed scooping her up into my arms. She wacked my shoulder, annoyance dominating her features; I winced "Ouch" I breathed blinking through the shattering feeling in my left shoulder. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she rushed "No it's okay. It's part of the injuries that the bloodsucker inflicted." I assured her. "Still... I am sorry!" she apologised "It'll have healed in a few hours, don't worry." I reassured her "A few hours? If its broken won't it take um... weeks, months?" she asked looking perplexed. "Wolf thing" She looks so cute when she's confused. I just wanted to kiss the little crease she gets between her eyebrows, I found myself leaning in just like I wanted. I pulled back abruptly.

Imprinting was not all the elders made out to be, it was more. Bella seemed to have noticed me wanting to kiss her, because she put her hand on my face and stared at my lips; signalling for me to make my move.

Bella's pov

He leaned in to kiss me the pulled away! But I WANTED him to kiss me! How do you let them know that? I tried putting my hand on his cheek, surprised at the ache in my chest that was relieved that I didn't know I had. Now that I had seen him, like REALLY seen him; every thought I had somehow linked back to HIM. I had no idea what had happened to me in that meadow, but it looked like he felt just as enchanted as I did. I let my eyes focus on his lips, so full, so soft, and I bet they were warm.

This was my attempt at encouraging him, I wanted him, and I needed him and being so close to him; yet not kissing him seemed almost criminal! I think my move worked because lo and behold! He started to lean in slowly as a wide smile spread across his face, the problem was we both tilted our head's to the same side and bashed noses'. So I let him come from the other side after a nervous giggle. He gently brushed his lips over mine, once, twice then again. "You taste even better then you smell!"He teased, I breathed in his scent; it was that of nature it's self. Pine cones, grass, sea brine and most of all MAN! Nothing like Edward's, I liked that.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked once again confused. "Wolf senses." He explained. "I'm going to take you back to my place." He told me "ok" I allowed. Then he started to run, boy he was fast. We were back at his familiar red faded home, "Dang it!" Jacob grunted in frustration; "Hey, what's up?" I murmured running my hand through his hair. He took in a shallow breath, "Uh... sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable." I apologised looking down. I felt his thumb under my chin pull my face towards him, "never." He whispered. "There's a party at my place tonight, its Jared's Birthday." He explained calmly. "Okay..." I acknowledged. Who's Jared? I really don't know.

"Hey Jake, can we go in the back way? I would like to use the bathroom." I asked politely "Of corse Madame." He sniggered while doing his best British accent; admittedly it was pretty good. We climbed in his bedroom window, nothing had changed. There was a napkin with the outline of my lips on it; from my wiping my mouth whilst wearing lipstick. He had an old hat of mine on his bedside table, a pair of my slippers from when we did homework together and I came in PJ's, the key ring I got him for his 'rabbit' (To put his car keys on), the locket I had bought him when I was 7 with a picture of us two making mud pies and finally he had a picture of me on the day I left leaning my head on his shoulder and smiling into the camera. It looked like it had tear drops on it.

It was majorly overwhelming, it was so... emotional. I couldn't believe I had chosen Edward over this! I also couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed a. How much he had loved me all my life and b. He had kept all this stuff. I had more stuff in here than he did! "Jake..." I mumbled taking a look around tightening my grip on his neck "I'm sorry Bella... Just believe me I'm not a crazy stalker." He pleaded. "No Jake I never thought you were, it's just I've never had someone who cared about me so much! I mean all the stuff I didn't take when I left; Charlie threw in the bin!" I exclaimed "And the strange thing is it feels like coming home being here" I explained. "Fine by me" he smiled leaning in then brushing his lips over mine like earlier, but this was different. His lips stayed on mine, while he let his free hand wander down my spine; then stopped at the small of my back. Without thinking I let my tongue trace the outline of his lips which were suddenly open, he moaned a little as I let my good hand trace the line of his abs. His tongue swept round my mouth until finally it tangled with mine.

He broke away for air; "You are incredible, amazing and over all beautiful." He whispered in my ear, something about the gesture was so... intimate. And his word's made my heart flip in my chest "You needed the bathroom?" he reminded me. "No!" I lied. "Yes" he corrected "fine" I sulked. I'd almost forgotten the party despite the blaring music and adolescent male shouts. He set me on the edge of the bath and hovered awkwardly at the door "Do you need me to stay?" he asked biting his lip

"Oh yeah, of corse you can stay! I just want to freshen up." I told him. He raised his eyebrows in alarm "No! That is NOT what I meant!" he let out a relieved sigh then came nearer. "Can I help in any way?" he inquired. I thought about earlier and had another flash back.

Flash back-

"If you're sure Bella" Edward told me "Yes I'm sure, I'm sure go!" I breathed in exasperation. The sooner he left the sooner I could go. He gave me a suspicious look, I was never eager for him to go. But I had to go! He treated me like a possession; He kept my on a shelf for safe keeping, on days' like this I was REALLY glad Edward couldn't read my mind. He needed to think that I would miss him, that I loved him, and was definitely not about to leave. I had gone too far, it had got to the point if she was going to a party he would physically restrain her and refuse to talk to her for the rest of the day. He growled if Jasper, Emmet, or Carlisle sat next to me, talked to me and he attacked Emmet for giving me a brotherly hug.

I panicked thinking he had finally worked it out, "I love you baby!" I lied and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed that sucka for all he's worth, desperate to distract him. I made me feel sick being this near to him, to have him touching me, holding me; knowing the dirty thoughts he was probably having about me. And I did love him in a way... He'd always have that massive part of my heart he broke when he turned out to be an abusive, controlling, manipulative butt-face. Just as he started putting his hand up my shirt I broke away not wanting to be near him in the first place. "Oh, come on! I won't see you for a few days. Please?" he begged 'You won't see me for a few forever's' I added mentally I knew he would know something was up if I didn't comply; so I let him tow me too his bedroom.

End flashback-

I inhaled a sharp breath feeling dirty, once again. And remarking at how Edward doesn't even have to be here to ruin my day! How does he do it? "If I put my head over the side of the bath tub would you wash it for me?" I asked, putting my bottom lip out. He rolled his eyes "You know I'll do any and everything want." He told me affectionately, grabbing a towel to wrap over my clothes so they wouldn't get wet.

When my hair was washed Jacob picked me up and sat me on a stool in front of the bathroom mirror and passed me some makeup that I had left here. I stroked on some mascara, I slapped on some eye liner and lipped some gloss on. "You look sooo good!" he smiled "YOU would think that." I rolled my eyes at him. "Ready to... Face the music?" he taunted "Yes sir." I answered "Then let's go"

He gently pulled my out of my chair and into his arms. He was so careful not to jog my leg, ankle, or arm which were still really painful. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital?" He asked starting to look worried "No, we'll go tomorrow." He tossed my some paracetamol "Take it." He commanded, normally I would say no but something in his voice was very no nonsense.

Once the pain killers had set in Jake took me into the party in his arms, and shouted to all the other guys "Hey guys! This is Bella!" Everything stopped. Someone stopped the music and every one turned and stared. Awkward. A very angry female stormed out leaving me the only girl in the room, "So... What were you two up to in there huh?" joked someone I recognised to be Embry call trying (and failing) to break the silence "I'll leave that to your imagination." I said not knowing what else to do. The lot of them burst out laughing a few were rolling round on the floor as well "You're going to fit in here just fine." Said (I'm guessing) Jared because he had a birthday boy badge on. The badge said "I'm 4 today!" But he was obviously like 19 or something. The music started again and people started pouring drinks, someone called Paul passed Jacob a shot; which I took out of his hand and threw on the ground before he could drink it. "Don't be so stupid Jake!" I exclaimed. I had known this guy since I was 4 and he was 2. There was no way in hell he was drinking tonight not with me around, what would his father say? That's a good question so I decided to ask him that.

(Send u the next half next)

Jacob Ephraim Black! What would your father say?" then I thought of a good one "What would your mother have said?" I saw him freeze in shock "I... I'm sorry Jake. It's just... I knew you when you were two! We were both there when she died. I can't just watch you drink! It's dangerous and irresponsible!" I apologised "Exactly" was all he said.

He put me down on the couch then walked away. No! I've been abandoned again. First my mum, then my dad and all my friends and all my cousins... aka I have abandonment issues. "Jake" I whispered pathetically. Then some guy walked up to me and said "Do you have a library card? Because I'm checking you out!" That's uncomfortable. "What's your name?" I questioned "Paul why?" he answered "Because I'm ratting you out!" I laughed trying to get up on my good leg "Oh, no don't be like that babe" he whispered in my ear putting his arm around my waist and pulling my back against his front casually as if he did it all the time "MY NAME IS BELLA!" I said through my teeth. "Yeah whatever you say. Babe" he dismissed breathing down my neck starting to kiss it. I turned around and punched him in the face. Then came the sickening crunching sound, oh, no not his face like I had planed but MY STUPID HAND! Yet again the music stopped and every one stared the oldest looking one wrapped his arm around Paul's neck and dragged him out the front door

My saviour shouted to me "Don't worry he's in for a beating." I hopped over to Embry, at least I know him a little. I was just about to fall over when he caught me and said "Are you okay? Don't mind Paul he tries to f" "Woah Embry mind language much?" I interrupted "He tries to um... hump anything with legs." He corrected "My hand is killing!" I complained. "Oh, yeah I'll go get some ice" he started "Um... Embry can you take me to Jake?" "Why are you hopping?" he asked "you're going to laugh. Stupid leech tried to rape me, Jake came to the rescue. Stupid leech attacked Jake, Jake shoved stupid leech through the walls of the house and out into a clearing. Stupid leech hurt Jake and I jumped from the whole in the wall on the 2nd story to go make sure Jake was okay and broke my ankle, leg and arm! So there's the storey, oh and just now I broke my hand!" I laughed

All the guys in the room had an identical mask of horror written plainly on their faces. "Yeah I'll take you to Jake." Said Embry picking me up and plopping me on the end of jakes bed (which he was laying on "Hey Jake" I whispered...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Paul's pov

Whoa! This Bella chick is HOT! Time to swipe my man card, perfect! Jake's gone; I approached her, I was pretty tipsy so I couldn't think of anything that good to say. "Do you have a library card? Because I'm checking you out!" I roared. She looked up at me "What's your name?" she asked politely, oh yes she's buying it! "Paul why?" if we were just hooking up what would my name matter? "Because I'm ratting you out!" she boomed hopping towards Jake's room. "Oh, no don't be like that babe" I whispered in her ear, pulling her back against my front; she felt nice there. I purposely breathed down her neck before I started kissing it."My name is BELLA" she growled, "Whatever you say babe." I replied. She turned around; I couldn't help but look down her top. Man! She was gifted in that department! Then I felt a tap on my face, I released her; she pulled back clutching her hand. I could hear the crunch of her knuckles before Sam wrapped his arm around my neck in a choke hold and yelled to her "Don't worry he's in for a beating" I gulped. Damn it.

Jacob's pov

I ran straight for my bed and hugged a pillow to my chest, she was right what would mum say? I felt a few silent tears roll down my face; my mum would be so disappointed. And now I felt guilty for leaving Bella like that. My dad was going to be so angry when he got back if he found out I'd been drinking. I suddenly wished that the pillow in my arms were Bella, she'd know what to say to make me feel better. I let my ears range out; I could hear her fragile heartbeat. It made me smile, her heart was racing I wondered what was happening. I heard someone kissing her, then nothing. No! I couldn't believe that she would do that! Was she that mean and spiteful? "Bella" I whispered to myself in defeat, I'd pushed her away and she'd given up on me. I looked at my door it was ajar so I could see Bella she was pressed up against Paul! NO! MY BELLA! MY BELLA! I mentally cried. THAT'S MY MATE! Growled my wolf. I heard the door open and close, oh great! Maybe they were going for some alone time. Wait no it's not them; I felt two people phase. I heard one attack and one whimper. I was going to flipping murder Paul for touching my girl, and then kill myself because she wanted him. I heard a little knock on the door, "Go away!" I moaned the door pushed open anyway to reveal my little princess. Wait no she wasn't mine anymore. A silent tear slipped down my face as Embry sat her on the end of my bed. "Jake..."

Bella's pov

I was fuming that Paul had even dared touch me, I was JAKE'S! Jacob had silent tear flowing down his face once Embry left. I don't think he realised, "Jake..." I started "I don't want to hear about you and PAUL!" he hissed. It hurt so badly, "WHAT?" I screamed "I saw you!" he accused "You saw me break my hand punching his face for daring to touch me? And thought we were together?" I asked hysterically. "You punched him?" he asked seeming sceptical "Damn right I did! I'm YOUR'S" I exclaimed, emphasizing the 'yours' "What the..." "LANGUAGE!" I yelled "Your mine?" he asked a smile taking over his face "Duh!" I gawked at him "SHE'S MINE!" he yelled triumphantly. Throwing his fist up in the air. Then he leapt off the bed into a victory dance, when he was done I applauded with a smirk on my face. He picked me up bridal style careful of my injuries "I love you Bella!" he exclaimed, I gasped then breathily replied "I love you too!" as a few happy tears ran down my face

Alice's pov

"No!" I squealed letting myself fall to the ground, only to be caught by very scared jasper. The whole family was around me is milliseconds "Bella's future just disappeared!" I wept. Carlisle growled, esme fell to her knee's crying out tears that could never fall Emmet shattered the whole window wall with his fist, Rosalie snarled "When I get my hands on him I'll rip off his balls!" Rosalie as usual was a little sensitive about rape given her history, and jasper threw the TV through a wall while growling. Then the most unexpected thing happened, Edward walked through the door smugly. Rose launched herself at his crotch, he dodged, and then she stood up and kicked him where it hurts.

Everyone began to hiss and growl, "My office NOW!" barked Carlisle at Edward. We all enjoyed the sounds off Carlisle putting him over his knee, followed by Edwards "You can't be serious! I'm an adult!" then the sound of Carlisle's hand spanking him. He's brave to touch that 'thing', even for punishment's sake.

"What did you do to Bella?" Carlisle yelled "Nothing I swear!" Edward pleaded "Alice saw her future disappear!" Carlisle prompted "What?" panicked Eddy-weddy "Where is she?" Carlisle screeched losing his temper. "You'll take her away from me! I'll never tell you!" Edward rebelled. "Owwww!" moaned Edward as Carlisle wacked his butt again, but harder. "Tell me where she is!" Carlisle fumed "NEVER!" said Edward defiantly. Edward screamed like a little girl when Carlisle hit his bum again repeatedly while repeating the same question "Where is she?" we all burst out laughing, knowing how persistent Carlisle can be.

Paul's pov

"Please Sam! I wouldn't have actually followed through if she didn't want me to!" I begged mentally "Yes you would have!" growled Sam. I flinched as Sam's paw swiped across my face digging deep, I could smell the blood flowing from my wound "Go home Paul, and if I ever see you within a 1ft radius of her again, something is going to be severed (Hint, hint)"

Jacob's pov

My Bella I mentally sighed pulling her against my chest, I knew she was tired. "I should take you home..." I murmured into her hair "I should take you to the hospital." I suggested, and in truth I didn't want to take her back to Charlie, he was a mean old pig. She confided in me that he had said, and I quote "Hurry up Bella get out of my blumin' house and don't come back. Ever." My wolf wanted to come out so badly when he heard how he treated her. If I took her to Renee I wouldn't see her (because Renee is in phoenix.) and she wouldn't be safe in her own house, Edweird knew where that was. I wanted to have her body wrapped up in my arm, where she belonged. She grunted at the mention of leaving "I don't know where to go." She admitted. "How about deeper into my arms?" I chuckled, she obliged. I didn't want to ruin the moment but I knew I had to "We are going to la push hospital, then I'm going to hold you in my arms all night and in the morning we are going on a date." I instructed her "So nice of you to let me know!" she laughed "Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jacob's pov

"Sign my casts?" Bella asked, "Of course!" I signed in big red letters' JAKE'S GIRL!' leaving not much room for anyone else. "Do you want to get my fore head as well?" she laughed "Duh!" I said as I pretended to sign her. I looked at the clock, 5:38. "Not much point in going back to bed yet." I said while carrying her out of the hospital towards her truck. "Nope" she popped the P. "So about this date... How about we catch a movie? We could get breakfast after?" I giggled like a girl trying to make her smile. She roared with laughter "Oh alright! But honestly! The movie won't run away, no need to catch it. How about we just watch the movie like normal people" I smiled; she was so beautiful when she smiled. I sat her in the passengers' seat and hopped into the driver's and made for Port angles.

We walked into the foyer and looked around. "Looks like we got the cinema to our selves" she smiled. "Yep, what movie do you want to see?" she looked around, "Nemo! Nemo!" she squealed "Okay, I'm gunna go out on a limb and say you want to watch finding Nemo" I teased.

"I still can't believe you cried when Nemo's mum died!" I taunted Bella as we walked towards the diner, well I walked she hobbled insisting that she could walk. "Oh shut up! Like you didn't tear-up when you saw the baby's were gone." She retorted "No, I didn't" I exclaimed "Yes YOU DID" she boomed. "Did not!" "Did too" "Did not" "Did too, but its okay I cried too" she laughed at me. "Hello, my name is Hailey; I'll be your server this morning. What can I get for you?" the lovely waitress asked "I'll have a double Decker bigman burger, a portion of curly fries, a full Monty with extra sausage's, a chicken mayo wrap and a portion of large fries." I ordered "I'll have a chicken burger with no mayo and extra lettuce with a portion of fries." Bella asked "Drink's?" Hailey asked us "Um, yeah I'll have two cokes and a Fanta." "I'll have a cherry slushy" Bella whispered "Your order will be with you soon have a nice time at Sasha's Diner!" Once the waitress had gone I reached across the table and held Bella's hands in mine. "I love you" I whispered, feeling enchanted by her beautiful eye's that seemed to hold a faint echo of my love for her.

Love you 2

Love you 3

Love you 4

Love you 5

We were interrupted by the waitress "Your order is served" she placed my many plates and drinks in front of me, then gave Bella her order.

"Love you to infinity!" I declared; she can't beat that! "I love you to infinity and beyond!" she triumphed "How..." I was stopped by her finger on my lips. "All that matters is... I won so suck it!" Whoa... "Funny, I thought you were going down a whole different path" I remarked. I gave her a big smile which she returned; it felt like someone was shining a torch in my eyes. It lit up the whole diner, "You're so beautiful" and it was true but beautiful didn't even convey half of her magnificence. "No I'm not" she mumbled looking down at our hands. Oh, no she didn't! (Cue the sassy finger snaps here) "Yes. You. Are!" I said through my teeth "Jake, I'm nothing special" Aw, to hell with this! "Yes you are and I'm going to prove it!" I stood up and got everyone's attention in the busy diner. "I AM IN LOVE WITH THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD!" I exclaimed throwing my arms out to the side. "Jake what are you doing, sit down!" she hissed. No! I wasn't stopping there; I climbed on the table and shouted to everyone "ISN'T SHE GORGEOUS?" I pulled Bella up into my arms "TELL ME I'M NOT THE LUCKIEST MAN IN THE WORLD!" I was greeted with a round of applause.

The pack's pov

SHUT UP SETH! – Sam

DON'T TALK TO MY BROTHER LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT! – Leah

PAUL! – Everyone

Sorry guys but that girl was really HOT – Paul

What's up guys? – Embry

Leah growls

And dudette! – Embry

Seth won't shut up about the dog he just rescued from the shelter; it ran away hence why we have all been dragged into the woods to look for it! - Jared

How the hell did you lose it in the first place? – Quil

IT RAN AWAY! – Seth

Man, you're a werewolf, and you didn't catch it? – Collin

Yeah dude! – Brady

I wasn't there ALRIGHT! I came back and it was gone! – Seth

Mum told you not to leave it for a second! – Leah

Ugh! - Universal

The dog's pov

Woof.

Alice's pov

"Why am I seeing a random dog in the middle of the woods being petted by Bella?"

Charlie's pov

"Humph" I itched my moustache. Not alot going on at the moment.

Bella's pov

Here I was in Jake's arms, I was MORTIFIED! "Jake PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I growled. He jumped of the table and put me down and started to eat. I felt like I wanted to die! I was so embarrassed, everyone was looking. ABSOLOUTLY EVERYONE!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Recap:

Here I was in Jake's arms, I was MORTIFIED! "Jake PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I growled. He jumped of the table and put me down and started to eat. I felt like I wanted to die! I was so embarrassed, everyone was looking. ABSOLOUTLY EVERYONE!

The pack's pov

Where the hell is this dog? – Jared

We don't know hence us 'looking' for it genius! – Embry

For serious why can't we find him? – Collin & Brady

How long have we been looking? There's this awesome club down the road... – Paul

SHUT THE HELL UP! – Everyone

What there are hot chicks just waiting to be... – Paul

ENOUGH, WE WILL LOOK FOR THE DOG – (Alpha order) Sam

Bella's pov

"Jake I'm going to the bathroom"

"Sure, sure"

I could feel the flames devouring my face as people clapped when I walked by. And one elderly couple whispered to each other "I remember when we were like that"; I finally reached the lady's restroom door and pushed it open running inside. I splashed my face with cold water and hoped it would help me calm down. I didn't work, I saw the open window and leapt out of it and sprinted to the woods knowing that Jake would come after me within a few minutes but I needed the space.

After about a minute I sat down on a log and wallowed in self pity; it's my latest hobby! I heard a little yelp, and walked to where I heard the noise. There was the worlds cutest little puppy (I'd guess it was a beagle) ever! Awwww, it let out another little yelp and jumped around wanting to play. I got down on my knees and let it gnaw on my finger after a while it got tired and rolled up on my lap. Awwww its sooo cute! I stroked it and cuddled it like a baby; "Awwww" I cooed it's gorgeous I like it; I want one! Oh my goodness it just yawned! I definitely want one! I'd forgotten all about Jake when I heard him calling my name from a distance "Bella?" "I'm over here!" I whisper yelled not wanting to wake the puppy. "Oh, Bella!" I laughed "Yep, that's my name you're wearing it out!" He squinted then said "What the hell?" "Shut up Jacob! You'll wake up the puppy" I scolded him.

Edward's pov

"Alice, I don't care what you say! I'm going after her!" I declared. Just then Carlisle came running down the stairs arm outstretched trying to spank me again! I fled the house with my hand's protectively shielding my backside.

Jacob's pov

"What's with the dog? I don't understand!" I fumed, "I found him" "Why did you run away?" "Because!" "Because what?" I asked confusedly "Because I wanted to get away from you!" she spat. No! This can't be happening! I love her! I dropped to my knees in despair, as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. "But, I love you" I whispered. "I love you too! Duh!" "Then why did you run from me?" I sobbed. Gosh, I need to get a pair! "Because... Well... I'm really shy, and everyone was looking at me!" she mumbled "Everyone should look at you! You're beautiful! Everything about you is picturesque!" "You're wrong Jacob! You deserve better" she cried. She picked up the sleeping puppy and ran into the woods.

The pack's pov

Alas poor puppy, I knew you well – Seth

Seriously! We're a pack of mutant wolves and we can't find a lost puppy! – Embry

Nope, no we can't – Quil

Seth, we'll find him – Brady

Yeah, I'll look all night! – Collin

Hey, I can smell leech lover! – Leah

Alright! Let's go scare her Leah! – Paul

Hell yes! – Leah

Universal (Mental) eye-roll

Seriously? – Jared

Yup – Paul & Leah

Bella's pov

I heard Jacob's pursuit, he was 2 steps behind me but I kept going. "Bella! Stop or I'll make you" Jacob panted "Jake, just go! Leave me to rot in the woods and find someone worth your time!"

"Never!" he hissed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as two massive wolves emerged from the bushes. They seemed to be laughing so I guessed it was Leah and Paul. "Screw you guys!" I yelled as I turned straight into Jake by accident. He put his arm around my waist "Jake, let go you'll squash the puppy" I moaned "Hey! You found Seth's puppy!" Paul exclaimed "She probably stole it" grunted Leah. Jacob growled and crouched in front of me "YOUTAKETHATBACK!" He yelled, "Jake its fine..." "ITISNOTFINE" "YESITIS" "No. Its. NOT!" I leaned around him and passed Paul the puppy, Jake turned to face me. "I love you" I panted "I love you more" He sealed his lips to mine; "Get a room!" laughed Leah "Get a life" hissed Jacob "Get lost" I told her. I locked my lips back on his and knew he wouldn't take my advice, and just counted myself lucky that the imprint made him blind to how unlucky he truly was. After all he was tied to me!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later that day...

Ring. Ring. Ring "Will the phone ever stop!" I exclaimed to myself. No surprise when I heard Jacobs gruff voice at the other end, "Bella, I'm lonely!" he winged. "Jake honey; it's been 15 minutes." I reminded him "So?" I laughed at his response. "Hey! What's so funny?" I snorted. "You sound like the typical overly attached teenage girlfriend!" He snorted "Do no!" "Do too!" I giggled; I frowned when I remembered earlier.

Flash back-

I locked my lips back on his and knew he wouldn't take my advice, and just counted myself lucky that the imprint made him blind to how unlucky he truly was. After all he was tied to me!

Flash back end-

"Bella? Bella!" I shook my head trying to get rid of the bad thought "BELLA!" "Sorry! What did I miss?" I rushed hoping he would forget my random silence. "So... Can you stay at my house tonight? Pretty please with chocolate everything on top!" he pleaded. "Jake I..." "Yes Jake I'd love to!" he interrupted. "Jake I'm sorry but my car broke down on the way to Forks hotel." There was silence; I knew he'd be sulking. "But... You could come over here!" the squeals of delight were deafening! "So... Inviting your boyfriend to your hotel room huh?" he asked suggestively, "SHUTUP!" I blushed. "Bella honey I can feel your blush through the phone don't try to hide it!" he sniggered. "If you keep this up you can't come!" I snorted, "I'll be good! I'll be good! Please let me come! PLEASE! I was just joking!" he begged. "Hmmm. Alright!" I smiled knowing he'd be here soon, "KK be there in 10!" and with that he hung up. I yawned and stretched; I've had a rough 48 hours, I shook my head.

Yet again I felt inferior to Jake; he was funny, smart, beautiful and so nice! And I was, well... Me! I was broken inside and out, completely defective. I was snapped out of my trance by a knock at my door; I slipped off of my bed and went to get it. "Jake!" I exclaimed as I swung the door open. "Guess who?" my blood ran cold. "You're not Jake." I stated.

Jacob's pov

"Hmmm. Alright!" I could hear her smiling which set a smile of my own on my face. "KK be there in 10!" I hung up and ran to my room, I was sooo excited! I grabbed a pair of sweats to sleep in and some cut-off's for tomorrow, I had patrol in the afternoon so I could spend the morning helping Bella move into her new apartment. I wondered what she was doing right now, was she having a bath? Was she texting a friend? Maybe she was just sat waiting. I pictured her smiling at me, laughing and just looking beautiful! I couldn't wait to be with her again, even if like she said it had only been 15 minutes.

I ran out the door and hopped into my rabbit and headed to Forks. I hit the 'welcome to Forks' sign and was instantly hit with a vile stench, bleach/sugary foul odour that burned through my nostrils. Vampire. "Bella!" I gasped horrified at the idea that I had let a vampire near MY Bella, that I had left her unprotected. I pulled over; the imprint bond shoved me out the door and onto the floor. I was terrified, despairing but most of all I felt pain. Lots of pain. I knew these feelings were coming from Bella; NO! My wolf clawed its way to the surface just as I hit the tree line (that rather conveniently covered most of forks).

The pack pov-

Bella's in danger! – Jacob

We need to protect the imprints! Jacob, Embry and Seth go to Bella! Jared, Paul and I will go to la push. Leah and Quil run the perimeters'. Move! – Sam

Yes Alpha – Every one

Jacob ran faster than the wind to Forks hotel fearing the worst praying the best. Quil and Embry had their work cut out for them keeping up, Jacob phased at the hotel. Quil and Embry stayed in the woods outside in case the leech got past him. Leah and Quil kept up their work; Sam ran towards his and Emily's house to protect her. Jared went towards la push high to look after Kim and Paul circled la push protecting their people.

Jacob's pov

I took the stairs 10 at a time running to room number 15 (top floor) I ran through the hotel room searching every nook and cranny. NO! She's gone! The world came back on its self and I fell to the floor once again, my wolf growled as I wept. NO! I must be strong! Bella's still alive the imprint bond was still tugging me to her; no tugging was the wrong word dragging me to her. She was all that mattered; the world would be pointless without her! In fact the world would seize to exist without her! I pulled myself off the floor and leapt out the window making a B-line for the trees. I phased and bolted after her following the direction of the pull; I couldn't hear my pack brothers but I knew they were there. Strange. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I dropped to the floor and covered my ears with my paws; I could hear a girl screaming. No! It can't be. No! No my Bella! Angels shouldn't cry! Angels shouldn't scream or hurt! The whole thing was entirely WRONG!

I picked myself up and doubled my pace. 'Bella I'm coming HOLD ON!' I told her in my mind. I prayed that she would hear but that's impossible.

Bella's pov

"Why are you doing this to me?!" I screeched backing into a corner in my room, clutching my side which had been thrown into the wall. "Oh dear dear Bella, Do keep up! We met once before you know..." He trailed on. He appeared right in front of me, and raised me by the neck. "Shame you're so clumsy young one, you have the perfect figure for a ballerina; so my deceased mate told me." He chuckled to himself. Ballet. That rings a bell; ballet studio. Oh! Victoria! Oh my goodness I'm going to die! "Honestly! What is wrong with me? I wonder if I have an invisible sign on me saying "Vampire punching bag!" it would explain alot" I laughed without humour. "Ah, you have a sense of humour! I like that! Maybe I should keep you around; since I lost my mate I've been in search of a new one... I think you would do nicely." He smirked "I have I a mate" I stated as he let go of my neck determined not to lose my cool. "Oh, yes Edweird!" I laughed at his joke. He was right he was weird; Jacob would laugh at that. JACOB! Oh no! If I dyed it would destroy him! "No, actually I dumped Edward numb-bum" I laughed at how civil we were being considering he was probably about to kill me; or worse.

What could be worse than dead you ask? Well, I'll tell you. If he wants me as a mate that could only mean one thing, vampirism. "Numb-bum? Really! Now that is creative; tell me young one who is this "mate" of yours?" he snarled. I looked down at my cast's 'Jake's girl!' was standing out in red against my white cast. "Oh, so this "Jake" is your mate? Not for long!" he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me forward laying his teeth gently at the base of my neck "Don't worry it will only hurt. A lot!" he laughed as he went to bite down on my neck. Think quick Bella! Think quick! I saw the cigarette lighter (used for candles I don't smoke) and grabbed it with my free arm (the good one), "burn sucka!" I declared going to light it but it was no longer in my hand. "Tut, tut, tut Isabella! For this you will have to be punished!" The vampire scolded.

A cruel sadistic smile swept across his face, "I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not!" I laughed. Bad move Bella! Don't antagonise the evil vampire! "Say you're sorry!" He growled menacingly pinning me by the throat to the wall, so much for civility. "Oh, I'm so sorry that your an creepy as hell psycho Vampire out to get me!" I said with a fake cheer. Anger flashed across his features, yet again bad move Bella! (Cue mental face palm here!) "You'll pay!" he hissed "I'm sorry to inform you mate but you need me alive if I'm to be your mate!" I smiled "Yes alive but not unharmed!" gulp. "Young Bella! You are stronger than you think, take a stand!" A wise voice whispered in my ear, I turned to look for the holder of that voice but no-one was there.

The imprint tugged at me. I could feel Jacob getting nearer; I was relieved that he might save me but scared that he'd be hurt because of me. "Look psycho, my 'MATE' is on their way and they will tear you to shreds and burn you. Then burn the ashes! So if I were you I'd leave while I could." I challenged him. "You're right WE should get out of here!" he smiled "No! That is NOT what I meant!" by the time I had finished my sentence I had been shoved in the back of a van. He threw my head against the floor of the van with brutal force; I felt myself fade to the blackness.

James's pov

Ha! This is rich! I laughed to myself; this mere human thinks her puny human boyfriend could burn ME! Could even SCRATCH ME?! I figured we might as well get out of here. I flung her into the back of some randomer's van that I had nicked earlier. I got in the driver's seat and drove towards my secret layer! I snorted 'secret layer!' Lol!

3 hours later. Bella's pov

I awoke in a cold dark room; the only source of light a small window at the very top of the wall. I stood but fell back down as the blood rushed from my head, slowly this time I got back up. I looked out the window; it showed the grass? So I was underground huh? I let my eyes sweep across my confine he was no-where to be seen. I decided that escape was now or never so I ran forwards towards the window, only to be yanked back by my wrist. I fell flat on my bum; sooo not funny. I felt something cold on my wrist; assuming it was him I turned to see how angry he was. He wasn't there; however what was there shocked me more. A great steel pole that reached from the floor to the ceiling and a large chain that sprouted from it. I quickly realised that I was cuffed to the pole, soiling all hope of escape. "You are stronger than you think" the words whispered through the room. "GAH! I resent this! I resent this sooo much right now!" I yanked at the chain. I gasped in shock and horror when it came clean off; I sprinted to the window hoping the bizarre strength would last long enough to get me out of here and back into Jacob's arms. Damn it! The window's too small for me to fit though even if I smashed it; I ran around franticly, looking for some form of escape. I found 5 doors all on one wall, I tried the first. It was just a cupboard filled with knives and other weapons. The contents of my stomach were violently thrust on the floor when I thought about that creep who was probably going to use these on me.

I tried the next, just a bathroom. The next one was a food cupboard, and the next and a room with a mattress on the floor. I finally tried the last door. Oh My Day's it's a FREAKING STEEL DOOR! I pulled on the handle wishing on my lucky stars that behind it would be freedom; to my great despair it was locked "try again!" I did as I was told but pulled harder. To my surprise the door came straight off its hinges I flung it across the room and bolted up the stairs I found in front of me when I got to the top I found a brick wall. Looks like I'm stuck here. Thud. I flew back down the stairs into the steel door which had moulded into the wall; I clutched my head I felt the blood gushing onto my fingers. Oh no, this is not good this was not part of the plan! "What do you think you're doing?" I asked hoping I came across confidant. Although I was in a great amount of pain (AKA I had trouble breathing through it!) "How the hell?" psycho creeper gasped "I really don't know; I'm still trying to figure that out myself overall it doesn't add up but I'm not complaining." I grunted. "Moving on, it's time for your punishment." He hissed. He ran to the cupboard with the weapons in and came back (Scary beyond all reason) knife in hand. He forcefully shoved me down face first into the concrete floor and pulled my top off. "Hey! Do you mind you pervert?" I seethed "Not at all" he chuckled as I felt the cold knife slice into the skin of my bare back below my bra. I resisted the urge to scream but I couldn't help the stinging tears that escaped from my eyes.

Suddenly the knife slid down my spine leaving a crimson trail behind it and a crimson lake under it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. But then I felt the imprint bond tug and knew Jacob was getting nearer "Bella I'm coming HOLD ON!" I heard Jacobs voice in my mind.

Impossible! 'Jacob I love you!' I mentally bid him farewell knowing full well I would meet my end soon. "DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP! DON'T YOU DARE SAY GOOD BYE, I'M MINUTES AWAY I CAN FEEL IT!" He ranted 'you might be too late. I love you Jake; good-bye!'

"James, my name is James. I think you should know. May my name strike fear in your soul forever!" James declared as he dragged the knife down my arm, I cried out again but I knew better than to move the next place the knife would be was my neck if I squirmed. Then he bit me, but not before I saw Jacobs wolf charge through the brick wall. "Death awaits you. A fiery inferno 'MATE!" I spat before the burning overwhelmed me and I closed my eyes praying for a pool of ice water to extinguish this unendurable pain that I was enduring. Will someone hurry up and kill me already! "Please! Burning! Kill me just kill me NOW!" I screamed as I writhed around. I heard metallic tearing sounds and howls of anguish. I felt something cold press against my wrist and then something too hot burning against my already charred fingers. "Burning! Please! The Burning!" I wailed, I'd already lost the will to live approximately however long ago the burning started. "Bella! It's alright I'm going to make the burning stop!" a voice promised me. "Alice?" what is she doing here? She probably came to dress me in Prada since I can't fight back right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ugh! Five more minutes!" I moaned.

"BELLA!" I knew that voice anywhere, it was Jacob's.

"I'm trying to sleep! Get lost numb bum!" I yawned rolling over.

"Isabella!" Jasper?

"Bella you get your lazy backside out of bed right now!" Commanded Alice. All this time Jake was hysterical.

"Bella! Oh Bella dear!" Esme?

"Hey lil sis!" Emmet?

"Isabella I would recommend that you get out of bed" Carlisle. All ways the calm one.

"Bella" the usual stern greeting of Rosalie.

"My Bella dear!" Oh no. Growling erupted from Jake and the rest.

"Oh will you lot just get lost! I. Am. Trying. To. Sleep!" I seethed, sitting up turning to face Edweird as James put it.

"I don't have the time or the energy for this come and kill me at a more convenient time please!" I laughed without humour. Jacob pounced Edward and dragged him outside through the open window.

"Screw sleep! I wanna watch this" I yawned as I leapt out of bed. Ouch. Turns out ripping IV leads from your arm hurts.

"Bella, back in bed now" Carlisle instructed me, he put a big plaster on my arm. I soon leapt up and ran after Jake. The Cullen's followed my lead, we got to the woods and soon found Jake beating the life (sorry, existence) out of Edward.

"Ha!" I laughed, rolling on my backside. Wait a minute. I was bitten by a vampire. I should be dead.

I looked at my arms, definitely paler. But hang on, my arms are still soft. What the hell? I could hear mine and Jake's heart beats, I could see the pulse in his neck and the pulse in my wrist. How did I not notice?

"What the hell am I?" I demanded. Forgetting about the fight in front of me.

"Uh... Here's the thing. We don't have the slightest clue" Jasper told me.

"So I'm a sorta vamp but a sort of human?" I queried.

They all nodded. Gulp.

"Why don't I want to eat anyone?" I asked, confused.

"We don't know. Maybe you're not 'as' vampire as us." Was Carlisle's answer.

"It seems that you're shield fought against the change since you did not consent to it." Esme whispered, but then I realised. I would repulse Jake. I wouldn't be a loud on Quileute lands. But I was still me! I was just a little less fragile.

I got up. All of this was his fault! If Edward had left me alone James would never have come after me! I walked towards Jake.

"I hate you!" I screamed at Edward. I shoved Jake out of the way and dismantled Edward piece by piece. It was easy! It felt like ripping bread.

When finally all that remained was his head and his shattered corpse lying in pieces below said head. I knelt down beside him.

"I hope you rot in hell you soulless monster!" I whispered. I laughed looking at the pleading look on his face. Jacob passed me the matches.

"Just got burned!" I boomed as the match hit his mangled body.

"Rest in pieces!" I laughed. I turned to Jacob.

"Jake?" he was silent.

"Jake! Say something!" I pleaded.

"Please Jake! I didn't choose this! I didn't want this!" I cried

"Please? Say something!" I screamed snapping the tree next to me in anguish.

"Good- bye"

"No, no, no! Please Jake no!" I wailed falling to the floor. I had completely forgotten the Cullens.

"Go, just go!" I cried as venomous tears escaped my eyes. I saw Jacobs retreating figure as he ran through the woods. Through the woods and away from me. The monster.

1 month later

"Bella?" I didn't even care who it was.

"Bella?" I had nothing to say, he is gone. And without him life is pointless; but because I'm part vamp there's no way out. I don't burn like normal bloodsuckers, but I'm not as fragile as humans... All in all, my life was over. I existed without meaning or purpose.

"Bella? Open up" the voice was demanding but kind; I just didn't have anything left in me. I didn't feel like I could make it to the door to open it. I had locked myself in here the moment I mustered up the will power to move from the forest floor, most people had stopped calling, and this was the first person in 2 weeks.

"Bella, open the door or I will bang it down and everyone from Forks and la push will be in here in a flash!" Threatened the voice. I noted the voice was male, but I didn't care who it was. I couldn't think as it was. This man knew my weakness. People. I HATE people! I've learned now that people are untrustworthy, they can let you down. But you can't, YOU can't abandon yourself on the forest floor, YOU can't hurt yourself, again and again and again.

"I mean it!" the voice was getting louder now; I managed to gather the will to speak.

"The key is behind the door bell" Oh, great! Now I've let someone in! But I knew it was inevitable.

"What the hell?" He asked as he took in my apartment. Jacob was on his way over to help me move in on the day he left! I felt the stinging tears run down my face and found myself not caring.

"I'm Sam, you might not know me very well but..." he trailed off. "I was there, I saw everything that happened and thought you might need a friend?" I knew from the way he said friend that he wanted to say 'me'.

"How did I survive?" I asked, surprised that someone from the Quileute pack had come to see me, much less their Alpha.

"You were dying of blood loss once Alice sucked the venom out, but you're body had already changed, but not completely. Jacob picked up a knife and cut open his wrist, then did the same to you and joined you're wrist's. He gave you enough blood to live; Jake was devastated that you had been turned. In his eyes you were just another vampire, but I know better than that." He winked; I mentally rolled my eyes and scoffed in disgust.

(AN: When Jacob mixed his blood with Bella's, she became an Alpha's choice. AKA When an Alpha smell's her blood his wolf goes crazy, the potency in Bella's case was enough to break the imprint between Sam and Emily. Bella doesn't know; and Sam is an absolute banana :) She still loves Jacob, (what's not to love?) but Sam has his own attractions... He carries alpha blood (not as potent as Jake) but is enough to drive her crazy, watch and see how this unfolds)

"So... Do you wanna get up, go out?"

"Uh... no, not really." I sighed, hopefully he would just get the message soon enough.

"Cool, I can hang" He chuckled sitting next to me o my bed. I rolled over; he laid down and draped his arm over my waist. Oh, no. He did NOT just touch me!

"HEY! NO TOUCHING!" I shot up and all but leapt in the tiny lounge.

"Sorry, I guess I over stepped the mark there." He was smirking as he apologised letting me know he wasn't sorry at all.

"Just don't let it happen again" I gave him a warning hiss before turning my back to him, sitting down and staring at the wall. I sat legs crossed in meditating position, humming to myself, blocking out his attempts at conversation.

"You know you really are very pretty..." Now that caught my attention. WHAT THE HELL? I decided to pretend I couldn't hear him.

"Are you ignoring me?" He asked, he sounded greatly. The problem with that question was he made me want to respond to defend myself, but if I don't he'll think I'm being childish. Not that his opinion mattered... YOU ARE SO WEAK! I screamed at myself (mentally.)

"Okay, I'll take that as you think I'm hot" He deadpanned. Drat! He got me there and he knew it!

"No, I think you're irritating!" I growled out.

"Yeah, sure" he laughed. I lunged at his throat and had him pinned.

"Wanna say that again?" I hissed, with a smirk of my own on my face.

"I said it once, but I like this position though..." I suddenly realised that I was straddling his hips. Whoops. I launched myself backwards, feeling infuriated but somehow embarrassed.

"Ahh, don't be embarrassed B-B" He stalked forwards putting a hand on the wall beside my head; I was pinned in the corner. He buried his nose in my neck, sniffing me?

"WHAT THE HELL?" I growled; him being in such close proximity was unnerving. His warm breath fanned over my skin making me feel like I was going to combust.

"Personal space! Ever heard of it?" I gasped; I tried shoving at his arm. But I was so weak! At the same time I felt sick, the imprint was not helping! I couldn't breathe!

"Yes, I have heard of it, I just have no intentions of respecting it."

"Step. Back. Can't. Breathe!" I struggled, he stepped back. I saw his signature smirk appear, I hated this! I hated that he could affect me, make me weak and he really needs to learn regards for personal space!

"Aw! Looks like someone might be a little flustered!" He cooed as he ran a finger across my cheek bone. I slid down the wall, putting my head in my hands.

" !"

"No"

"I SAID GET OUT!" I stood up and grabbed his hand. I twisted his arms behind his back and shoved him out of my front door, locking it behind him. Not that it would stop him.

He stayed away that night. Leaving me to return to numbness...

Jacob's pov

Run. Run. Run. That was all my wolf was saying.

(Wolf in italics, Jake normal)

Mate is dead!

No! She is fine, just a little different.

Don't lie! She is one of them!

Only in part, and the wolf blood in her out way's the venom.

Run.

What do you think I'm doing?

Run.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's pov

"Good morning B!" Sam's voice rang out loud and clear.

"Ugh!" I rolled face down into my pillows wishing he would go away.

"I brought brownies!" He called from the kitchen. Brownies! Yum! I ran at inhuman speed into the kitchen and snatched the bag of brownies off him.

"I see you like brownies!" He chuckled, I glared at him whilst shovelling a few brownies I my mouth. He sat on the counter drinking water from a glass.

"You have a habit of making yourself at home don't you?" I smirked and threw a brownie at him.

"And you have violent mood swings!" He chimed, smiling at me.

"And there goes civility dweeb" I hissed.

"And here they are!"

"SHUT UP!"

"On one condition..."

"Anything!"

"Okay dinner is at 7" ad with that he hoped of the counter and headed toward the door.

"DID I MISS SOMETHING?"

"Nope!" He slammed the door behind him, since when did people feel they had permission to boss me around?

"Damn you Samuel Uley!" I called after him; my answer was a hearty chuckle. I grimaced, that was not supposed to be funny. I munched on the brownies for a while before going back to bed.

5:30

If he thinks I'm going to dress up or make any effort he was wrong! Heck, I wasn't even going to show up! I sure as hell did NOT want to have a date with anyone! Much less Samuel freaking Uley!

6:00

Ha! He's going to be waiting at home for a long time!

6:30

I hope he enjoys cold dinner!

6:45

What the HELL am I going to wear?!

Oh well, I just won't show up. I kicked myself for even thinking of it.

7:00 on the dot

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"You have the stupid key!" I yelled.

"Nice to see you too honey!"

"Go get hit by a truck" I seethed.

"Figured you wouldn't show, so I thought I'd bring Chinese takeout. Oh and by the way I like you're clothes."

I looked down, I was wearing a pair of blue Capri pants and a 'who are you and why are you reading my T-shirt?' shirt on. Damn! I hadn't noticed what I'd thrown on today!

"I'd tell you go get lost but I'm hungry." I pouted, feeling rejoiced he had come but miserable at the same time.

"Admit it! You want to have a date with me!" He challenged, taking my hand. I ignored the electricity and heat of his subtle motion.

"Thanks! But I don't have habit of lying!"

"You're lying now though."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

He sealed his lips to mine. Whoa!

"Sam- get- off- me!" I tried to speak around his lips. A small part of me wanted to hold on to him and kiss him back, but the bigger part screamed 'Jake!' I didn't know what to do anymore! Jake had gone, left me in the forest that day. Sam had never hurt me; he protected me from Paul before he knew me. And I didn't know what to do or who to choose any more!

Sam reluctantly pulled back but held me against his chest.

"I know you feel it; I know it B. Don't lie anymore. It will only hurt us both." Sam pleaded; I could feel the desperation rolling off of him in visible waves.

"Sam! I am an imprint!" I stressed, still not denying or admitting my feeling towards him.

"Yes, you are mine! Jacob left you; he abandoned you when you needed him most! I would NEVER do that to you!"

I looked down; he put his thumb under my chin and tilted my face up forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Sam, that doesn't change the facts." I mumbled.

"Maybe not but we can!"

"The food isn't getting any hotter!" I deflected his remark and tried to change the subject.

"I mean it!" He ignored me deflection pulling my face close again but not kissing me, as much as I wanted to kiss him, I knew it was wrong. Clearly I had more self control.

"And so do I, isn't this supposed to be a 'dinner date'?" He took a deep breath and patiently took heed in my hint that it was time to change the subject.

Dinner went smoothly, but I didn't miss the longing glances and the little scooches nearer to me on the couch. I made polite conversation such as 'how is your imprint?' I thought someone should remind him.

"She isn't my imprint anymore." He didn't look sad at all, in fact he looked happy.

"Shame. What happened?"

"You happened."

"Oh, excuse me I need the bathroom" I dashed for the toilet and sat on the floor head in hands trying to figure out what I did to deserve this sick karma. Maybe it was like on the Goodman show, it would all be for people's entertainment.

"B? Are you okay?" Asked through the door.

"Screw this!" He ripped the door off its hinges and strode over to me, sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, I just laughed shaking my head.

"I don't know! I really don't know!"

"Let me make you okay." Sam decided, as he kissed me. All I could think was 'maybe it would be nice somewhere other than a toilet' or 'really? This is sooo uncomfortable!'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Recap:

"Let me make you okay." Sam decided, as he kissed me. All I could think was 'maybe it would be nice somewhere other than a toilet' or 'really? This is sooo uncomfortable!'

1 week later

Bella's pov

"Bella babe?" Sam called as he walked through the door.

"What happened to B?" I asked smiling at him.

"I brought brownies!" He rolled his eyes.

"BROWNIES!" I squealed running into his open arms. Things were going well with 'us' as he likes to put it, I still miss Jacob, heck! I still love him, more than Sam even! But mom once said 'you've got to learn to love what's good for you.' This past week has proven that Sam is good for me; the only problem is when he leaves. I spend my nights clutching my chest and screaming, the physical pain from being away from Jake and being with someone else was too much to bear until I looked into Sam's eyes the next day.

I often wondered if Jake felt it to, to pain of separation I mean. I knew he would never love me the way Sam loves me. Sam told me the other day that Jake was constantly telling them about all his new girlfriends, and slagging me off to them. When he told me that, I burst into tears. But Sam kissed me better...

Sometimes the imprint still tugs on me whenever I'm close to Sam, but I'm getting used to it. I've gotten used to feeling empty, void and pointless. Though I never let Sam know, it would just make him upset. I had asked Sam why I was so strong when James attacked me, he said that because I was in danger I adopted Jakes strength and healing powers ect. Through the imprint bond.

A lot of the time me and Sam watch movies and cuddle. No-one knows about 'us' yet, and I'm in no rush to tell them.

As it turns out, the pack caught a glimpse of Sam's feeling for me and told him it was out of line and that Leah would challenge him for Alpha if he acted on his feelings. I was so lucky to have him! When I'm with him I feel alive again. I don't think I could survive it if he left me, no. I shook the bad thought away, Sam wasn't like Jake. I remembered the message that Sam had given me from Jacob.

"Hey Bella,

Too bad you didn't make the cut; you could have been a keeper! A little birdie told me you've not even left your apartment since I left. You really are pathetic! Boy am I glad to be rid of you! So enjoy the rest of your miserable life vampy.

Jacob-

P.S. Good luck getting over me; you're going to need it."

Yet again I wondered what I had done that was so amazing to earn Sam. He helped me get over the rough patches. But the letter really didn't sound like something Jake would say... Sam said he's changed a lot, so I thought nothing more of it.

Another thing I love about Sam, he's so trust worthy, and kind and gentle! I love him sooo much!

"I love you B-B!" Cooed Sam, Awwww! He said he loves me!

"I love you too!" He pulled me close with one hand one the small of my back and one around my waist. He brought his lips to mine in one fluent movement, pulling me ever closer. His tongue traced my lips seeking entrance, which of corse I granted. He lifted me onto the kitchen counter standing between my legs; our tongues roamed each other's mouth, battling for dominance. Was it so wrong that I like him dominating me? My hands had his shirt up and off in one brief movement. This was new; we had never gone that far!

I let my hand trace the lines of his abs; he let out a moan at the contact. I was just enjoying the sensation of his skin under my hands.

We broke apart gasping for air but breathing hard. His lips trailed down my neck and shoulders until he reached my chest. He placed one huge hand over my racing heart.

"Your heart is beating so fast!" He remarked. I gasped as he moved his hand from my heart to my breast.

"You trust me" he stated.

"In theory!" I was breathing hard, but not just from his touch. The imprint was suffocating me! It hurt like a sucka! It felt as if Jake was in pain, but why would that be if he was sleeping around? I clutched my heart. Sam stood back immediately; he knew it was hard for me to fight the imprint. I felt guilty, because when I kissed him, I was thinking about Jake. What it would be like if HE was kissing me, if HE loved me. I often felt insecure about Emily, but Sam told me she moved back to the Makah rez with her family so he doesn't even see her any more. I instantly felt better, but my mind was screaming 'you've not been outside; you don't know that she's really gone!' But I figured it was just me being childish.

"Sorry B, I'm usually more self controlled, but I just love you so much!" Aw how sweet! I would of thanked him if I weren't curled in a ball o the floor trying to breathe.

"Uh, B? You've kinda gone purple." He worried. I thought back to that time I kissed Jake and it immediately let up. Strange.

"I'm sorry Sam; I wish I could be okay for you." I apologised. Was it weird that he never pushed for sex? Maybe he was being considerate because of the imprint...

"Really? Was that kissing so good that you couldn't breathe?" He smirked.

"Damn straight!" I chuckled, getting up.

We sat down and watched a movie, just like we always do.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily's pov

To say I am ecstatic would be an understatement. I am having Sam's baby! A little mini Sam is growing inside of me! He put his hand over my baby bump and smiled.

"You're pregnant Bell- Emily?" Awwww! Bell is Italian for beautiful!

Sam's pov

The next day...

I left the pack meeting, claiming to need to check up on Emily. I snuck round to Bella's apartment and let myself in.

"What you doing B?" I asked walking into the kitchen, it smelt delicious, but she smelt better. I closed my eyes inhaling her sent, it was like smoking. It calmed me, or drugs, I needed my fix daily. Like I had for the past 6 months.

"Making your dinner, go and sit down." She commanded me. I walked into the living room to see a red checker table cloth on the coffee table and candles around the room, it was almost dark in here the only source of light the glowing fire (and the candles) shame I had bad news to give her...

Bella's pov

"Dinner is ready!" I announced, bringing two plates of roast dinner into the living room. I put them on the coffee table and snuggled up next to Sam.

"Bella we need to talk." He rushed out. It was like a wet whip to my back, the icy cool tone he used.

"W-What? P-Plea-ase don't l-leave m-me!" I begged; I felt the remnants of my heart breaking once again, they always said third time lucky... What was wrong with me? Every man I meet rejects me! First my father, then Edward (even if he came back to break my heart again), then Jake and now Sam!

"What did I do?" I cried.

"Shh, Shh! Bella dear, I'm not leaving, I'm going on... holiday!"

"Oh, how long?" I had a feeling he would say forever but...

"9 months" he answered.

"Holiday? 9 months? What is really going on?"

"A holiday to visit my sick Aunt in Canada." Now I felt guilty, but the story didn't sound right...

"Okay, it seems a little long to be up there though." I accepted meekly, feeling exhausted.

"So, I'll see you in 9 months!" He told me getting up.

"Your leaving now?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay, go."

I ran to my room and wept, once again I was alone. It was devastating!

2 months later

I woke up alone, and went into the kitchen, alone. I watched TV, alone. I ate brownies, alone.

There seems to be a theme here, but I can't quite put my finger on it...

Every day was much the same until I didn't notice them passing; it was just one infinite moment of isolation. Each and every solitary day (literally solitary) I did the same thing, I survived. That was all I could ever do, survive. Never live or prosper, just survive and wait for rescue. Only rescue wasn't coming...

Sam's pov (Just after he left Bella)

"Hey Emily!" I greeted as we both got into my car.

"Hi Sammy boy!" I leaned over and kissed her, and not just a peck, a real kiss.

"Hey hot stuff, we best be getting to our first baby appointment!"

"Hell yeah!"

Bella's pov

I wandered how his Aunt was, I hoped she was well.

The longer Sam was away, the stronger I got. Like, Sam called and said he was going to be away a few months longer and I laughed and said 'good for you.' And hung up.

And of course I felt like a terrible person afterwards, so I cried myself to sleep...

I felt a new sort of happiness; I was my own person now. No-one could tell me what to do, how to live my life or what I should eat. Sam started to look more and more like Edward in my mind, he was so... Controlling! And I had a feeling he was a bit of a liar, but what would he lie about?

Sam's pov

"Oh my goodness! The baby just moved! Put your hand on my bump!" Emily screeched. I was missing the scent now, whose was it? Oh, Bella, right. I just pretended Emily was Bella...

I placed my hand on Emily's swollen stomach.

"It is moving!" I smiled.

Bella's pov

Not to be mean or anything, but if his Aunt is that sick, she'll be dead in 9 months!

He hasn't called in 6 months, and I couldn't care less! I decided I had moped around enough, and I should just get up and go out. I threw on a summer dress and some black wedge's (heels) and grabbed my purse; I figured going to a coffee shop would do nicely.

I put my hand on the door knob, and pulled open the door. I wave of relief that I was getting out came over me; I was genuinely excited for the first time in a whole year! Last time I was this excited there was the dream of me and Jake, together forever...

I took a few cautious steps towards the elevator, but then hurriedly leapt in pressing the button for ground floor...

Emily's pov

6 month's pregnant! OH MY DAY'S! In just 3 month's I'll be hold my little Sampson in my arms! It's surreal!

Sam's been a bit grumpy lately...


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's pov

It's been a while since I've talked to Sam, and no, not because I can't contact him but because I really don't want to! That's right, Bella's finally grown up! Gotten over this foolish crush and moving on with my life!

I mean really I should miss him, he's been gone for about seven moths but I think he is just an egotistical glorified liar! What is he lying about you ask? Don't know don't care! It's just woman's intuition I guess...

If his aunt was really that sick or so sick he had to go see her I'm sure she would be dead by now, and anyway, if he really loved me, he would have taken me with him! So Sam's story doesn't really check out...

But who need's him? Speaking of which I haven't been on Facebook in ages, oh well it will just have to wait. Because guess what? I got an important meeting to attend. (Yes, I finally got a life!) So I have been looking to open a small kind of cafe slash book shop thing.

I had a call just yesterday, about a medium sized building that's for sale. After looking at the pictures of it, I think it's perfect. I was thinking of having it half like a bookstore and the other a café.  
So you can order your food and read at the same time, or maybe just get food or just get a book.

Anyway, the only trouble is what to wear to this interview. I mean what does one wear to such occasions? I wanna look sophisticated, but I don't want to look over eager, if you catch my drift. In the end I chose a pair of skinny jeans and a white blouse with my hair up in a bun.  
Of course I wore my heels with it (I finally got some fashion sense! (mock wiping tear) Alice would be proud!).  
Time to go!

Sam's pov

I have really been missing the girl. Bridget? Belinda? Bella, right. Not just her but her scent, her cooking and well everything that she does.  
Emily has been getting rather moody, just the other day I found her in front of the mirror, running her hands up and down her stomach. She asked me if she was fat.  
How was I supposed to answer that? So I went for 'at least you're not as fat as my cousin was when she was pregnant.'

She got angry and started crying saying that I thought she was fat, and that she looked like a whale. I wasn't sure how exactly to reply to that so I went to comfort her but she threw a plate at me and told me to do certain 'things' to myself that were not physically possible...

I just hope that it was the pregnancy hormones talking...

But I am sooo board of the pregnancy! I mean I still have the scan pictures which I keep in my wallet. But she won't even let me kiss her! Well, not properly...

I am actually surprised no one in the pack is suspicious. Well not anymore.  
Embry once caught me thinking about Bella and asked me why. I didn't really need to answer that! People CAN NOT KNOW! Jake would challenge me for alpha, not that Bella thinks he would care... But he SOOOO would he'd kill me! This face is too pretty to be wasted!

I told him that it was because I was thinking about Jacob, thus leading me to think about Bella. He believed it. I think.

"Sam!" Emily screeched. Ugh, sometimes I wish she would just give it a rest! What does she want now?! I walked into the front room were Emily was sitting at the table staring at the TV.

"Yes Emily?" she turned to me with pleading eyes.

"Sammy, do you think you could go to the store and get some pickles and chocolate...and oh! Get some cabbage and marshmallows... Please" she whined.

Ok, not only was I fully disgusted that she was gonna actually eat all of that together; I also didn't think I could take anymore whining so I grabbed my wallet and headed to the local store.

The guy at the checkout was giving me when weird looks while scanning the items.

"Pregnancy" was all I said. Realization swept over his face.

Emily quickly dug into her food craving things. Leaving me wondering one thing.  
Would she ever stop?

Bella's pov

The shop was everything I imagined, I loved it. I could see it now.  
At December around Christmas, people filling the tables sitting reading while sipping their hot chocolates. The café decorated with festive stuff... Oh it will be perfect.

"So when do I need to give the first deposit?" I asked the estate agent guy. He looked from his clip board.

"Within the next two weeks" he replied.  
So overall the interview went great. He also said about the construction of the building and how it will need some work but I have already got that planned.

Sometimes being, you know, half vampire actually comes in useful. At least I know now how much I can develop this place and I have a great picture in my head of how I want it. Headed home for some much needed rest.

As soon as I got home I slipped off my heels went to my room and changed out of these cloths into some comfortable sweats. I made a cup of hot chocolate and sat down at my desk waiting for my computer to load.

I was gonna go on Facebook but I had some stuff to do first.  
Checking my emails, I saw surprised to see; sure enough I had one new message. What surprised me most was that it was from Alice. I clicked on it.

Dear Bella,

When you find this you will have no idea what I am taking about so I want you to go and check your mail first. You'll find a thick envelope- Alice

I got up and went to my mail box and funny enough there was a letter that matched Alice's description and handwriting.

Now I want you to read it and remember no arguing- Alice

Why would I argue? Suddenly I wasn't so sure if I wanted to open it, I mean who knows what kind of secret weapon of mass destruction it could hold?

I opened the envelope, two things slipped out onto my lap. Picking up the one on top I opened it and neatly unfolded it. It was a letter, oh well, here goes nothing.

Dear Bella,

I wanted to apologise for my family and my own action's. It was selfish of us to endanger you with the burden of our secret, and it was wrong to leave you with no explanation, and coming back was worse. If we had known just how much Edward was mistreating you; we should never have brought him back. I love you as a daughter, and always will.  
Although this is no excuse, please try to understand that we did what we thought ultimately would be best for you. I only hope that we may one day earn your forgivness and friendship.  
Lots of love

Carlisle  
xxx

I clasped my hand over my mouth as drops of venom leaked from my eyes, stinging my part human skin. I dropped the piece of paper, and cried for a few minutes, rocking back and forth.  
I really wasn't ready for this; I just wanted to forget the past, to forget the Cullen's. But that thought was rebuked by the address I spotted on the back of the letter on the floor. I needed closure and that's what I would get. But right now, I needed to read the other letter.  
I picked it up and shook it upside down. I swear I almost swallowed my tongue. It was a cheque for 550,000 pounds! And an airline ticket.

I picked it up and turned back to the email.

'I know you're probably wondering what it's for... I couldn't help notice that you were looking to buy that cute little shop, so I thought I would help you out.

P.S. you should also use some of it to but yourself some new cloths.  
Love Alice  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx'

I'm surprised I haven't fainted by now. This was a lot to take in. I needed to pack a bag, looks like I'm going to Alaska for a week!

Jacob's pov

Bella. Bella. Bella. My heart literally beat for her. Yet my wolf couldn't handle her being half vampire. I know it's been about 8 months but my wolf is trying to battle me with this.

I want Bella back in any form, and would happily take her back; my wolf on the other hand refuses to mate with the enemy. We may have a slight problem.

I'm so far away at this point, I struggle to hear the pack mind. But from what I do hear, it's not from Sam. It's almost like he's disappeared...  
29 minutes ago

Embry is worried Sam is hiding something. He told me about Sam thinking about Bella. It did seem a little off to me but then when he told me what Sam had said, it made a lot more sense.

There is also the imprinting issue, the longer I stay away from Bella the more it hurts. Makes it almost impossible to even think about another girl.  
I just wonder what she is doing now!

Bella's pov

I went on Facebook and found someone had sent me a picture. I was confused it was a picture of Emily and she was...pregnant.


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

"SAM? WHAT THE HELL?! OH, REALLY? YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT SHE'S JUST BEEN SLUTTING AROUND, HUH? well, GUESS WHAT? YOU AIN'T FOOLING ANYONE!" I screamed, hanging up on his lying, cheating backside.

If he was near me right now, I would strip the skin off his furry hind and make it into a rug, that way when it got dirty I could take it out and beat it!

My butt vibrated.

well that's new...oh it was my phone, letting me know I had a text.

**I promise you the baby is NOT mine! – Sam**

**That's all you ever give Sam, empty promises Bella.**

i wouldn't call promising a girl 'the baby is not mine' something you hold a guy to. you kind of expect that!

**Hey! That's not true! - Sam** .And my name's bob!

**Oh, really? Where are you right now? – Bella**

**In Canada! – Sam**

**So why are you in the picture of Emily on Facebook? Why did you have your hands wrapped around her baby bump? – Bella**

**It's not me! – Sam**

**Yeah, it's an imposter! – Bella**

**We both know you're not in Canada, and really a holiday? 9 months? Then suddenly I find out 7 months later that Emily is '7 months pregnant' – Bella**

**Coincidence. – Sam**

**What? Next you're going to tell me Emily's just fat, and using this as a cover up! - Bella**

**I'm coming over – Sam**

**Oh! But you're in Canada! – Bella**

I had been prepared for this, I had changed the locks. And if he broke down the door... Well, I guess I just have to put some pictures of 'us' on face book, and maybe one of the more 'intimate' one's might get sent to Emily...by accident...

A few moments later I heard a knock on the like someone was trying to knock down my door. i wonder who it could be?

"who is it?" I shouted loud enough that i knew he could hear, who's the bitch now.

"LET ME IN!"he screamed.

"i don't know anyone called 'let me in'!" I was sick of sam and sam being a spastic can have this effect on you. who knows could be contagious.

"OPEN THIS DOOR OR SO HELP ME!"

"So help me what? Did you forget I'm part vampire? I could beat you in a fight with ease!" I snorted.

"JUSTOPENTHEDOOR!"

"No, No, No and NO!"

"Bella..." He used a gentler, think it's gonna work...FOOL!

"Sam..." I copied

"BELLA! I'M GETTING ANGRY NOW, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

I didn't reply, I just walked into the kitchen and got a snack.

"I'M SERIOUS!"

I heard a bang as he tried to bang the door down. Ha! I reinforce the back of it with titanium! It's only thin so it won't keep him out, but it will sure as hell give him a head ache!

Soon enough, just as I expected I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"Bella! What Is going on with you!? You know you're my girl, don't act crazy!" He cooed in my ear.

"I'm afraid you are now trespassing, leave now or I will have to take action." I remained dangerously calm as I put together my sandwich, refusing to look at him. He scoffed and wrapped and arm around my waist.

"The big bad wolf has come out to play! I wouldn't play with fire Bella..." He warned.

"Bite me!" I challenged, sticking my tongue out at him. But before he could sink his teeth in me, I held my leg out, and shoved him face first over it. I placed a foot on his bare chest.

"How does this feel, lover-boy?" I laughed.

"You don't have to push me away anymore Bella, I'm here for you!" He tried to sway. He was still trying to sweet talk me like the last thirty seconds didn't happen.

"Funny you say that now, considering the predicament you find yourself in right now. I could snap your neck in seconds!" I threatened

He jumped up and pushed me into the wall, and of course it didn't hurt, I'm half frigging' vampire! But the fact that he did that just egged me on.

I jumped into a defensive crouch, we circled each other hissing and look's like the wolf's out the bag...

"What happened Sammy boy? PMSING are you?"i teased.

"Well you would know wouldn't you VAMPIRE!" he shouted. Or maybe cause I'm a girl...dimbo!

I gave him a toothy smile.

"Just tell me this Sam, was she worth it?" I couldn't resist asking.

"No!"

"THEN WHY?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

I lunged at him, kicking and clawing. I bit him, but it had no effect. DAMN IT! I WOULD BE NON-VENOMOUS, WOULDN'T I?

He flipped me over and laid on top of me. He started to rip my shirt off until I was only in my bra and trouser's...

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I screamed,trying to shove him off me but DAMN he was heavy!

"NO!"

Shoot! This plan backfired!

I channelled all of my strength into pushing him off, and I succeeded. But he wins a Prize for persistance seeing as he just flung himself back at me, knocking us on to the couch. He sealed his lips to mine, forcing his tongue in my mouth. I kicked him in the crotch, smiling as he released me, wincing in pain. I just realised that I'd kicked him so hard, his ball's had re-ascended!

"look's like someone's not going to be making pup's anytime soon"i called out.

I grabbed a new top and ran to the cliffs. I needed to think, and this was THE place to do that.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella walked into the estate agent.  
Determined to snag this shop before anyone else had the chance, and to tell the truth she was bursting with excitement.

Normally Bella would feel guilty for taking such a large amount of money, but hell no! After everything they had done to her they were lucky she hadn't gone further than shredding Edward and burning the pieces.  
Walking over to her estate agent, she took the seat opposite his desk.

She looked up; he gave her a small smile. She was sure that he was only smiling because she had to have a lot of money, buying the shop in one load and not in the instalments provided.

"So from what I understand you would like to pay for the property now in cash?" He asked her, looking as surprised as the first time he had heard it.

She held in the want to roll her eyes and make a snide comment. She replied with a small 'yes'.

"So have you already paid the money or are you paying now?" he asked, while looking at his computer.

"Oh I've paid already, can I have the keys to the place or..."she trailed off assuming that he got the gist of what she was saying.

"Oh. Yes. One second!" he dashed up to fetch the keys.

"Thank you Mr. Jenks" She nodded, getting up and making my way over to her coffee shop. She liked the sound of that.

This time, the place had a nice kind of feel about it. It was small, but modern. It was in need of some TLC but, it was homey. It was hers.

Bella's pov

I stopped to look at the place.

Even though there was still a lot of work to do, it was looking really nice so far. I had had all the flooring done; oak wooden floors glossed and varnished. Now I was deciding on a colour for the walls ect.

Who would have thought choosing paint would be so hard!

I was stuck between a nice magenta kind of colour and a mahogany, though I was swaying towards the mahogany...

Now that I thought about it, the mahogany gave the whole kind of old fashion yet modern look I was envisioning. After about thirty minutes of comparing the colours with the walls I finally picked one:

Mahogany!

I put on some old clothes, and got one of those plastic tarp things and covered my lovely new floor. I picked up a roller and got started.

I got on my new step ladder, so I could paint the top half of the walls, covering myself in a good amount of paint in the process.

Suddenly a pang of loneliness hit me square in the face.

Jake and I would have had so much fun doing all of this albeit, we would probably have painted each other more than the walls but, it wouldn't have mattered.

Sighing I carried on, determined that I would get all the painting done today. I picked up the roller and dipped it in the rich colour. Smearing it on the wall in an even coat, when was done I looked back in satisfaction, it looked pretty amazing.

Clearing up all my equipment I locked up and headed home. I desperately tried to get some sleep that night but one thing kept bouncing about in my head...

What was Jake doing?

Narrator pov!

Embry walked into the council hall, all went silent.

He had brought Quil with him. Only because Quil had insisted 'as your best friend there is no-way I'm going to let you go alone'.

Across the far end of the hall, the elders where sitting behind a large table. Their visit wasn't a friendly one, and this was just about as important as who the next wife of the chief would be.

They had tried to dodge the subject and ignore his pleas but Embry was prepared to fight for this and be persistent. Which apparently paid off... Embry stood in front of the elders; head high and determined to get what he wanted.

"As you all know we have been requested here today by Embry Call, your request...?" Old Quil's voice held such power that no-body dared interrupt. Embry cleared his throat, stepping forward.

"As all of you know, I am a protector of the tribe. I protect and fight against the cold ones to keep la push and forks safe." He needed to get his point across, and now was the time."And in return I have asked for nothing-" Jeremiah cut him off.

"Being a protector is a privilege, you should not ask for things in return! Many would jump at the chance to protect their tribe!" He shot across the hall at Embry.

"Yes, I'm not saying that it isn't a privilege, but -"once again Jeremiah spoke up.

"There is no but about it!"

"Jeremiah! You forget yourself, let him speak! We will not know his plight if we cannot hear it!" Old Quil spoke, raising his voice slightly. Jeremiah instantly quieted down, embarrassed that he had basically been told to shut up by a member of the council.

"Thank you" Embry nodded, carrying on "but, there is one thing I would like to ask... I wish to share the secret with my mother. She thinks me to be a juvenile delinquent! Is this what you what for an honoured warrior of the tribe?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Jeremiah boomed.

"YOU WANT TO TELL HER THE SECRET, WHEN YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE CLEARLY NOT ALOUD!" The whole room shook as he carried on.

"YOU COME AND WASTE OUR TIME WITH YOUR STUPID REQUESTS! YOU KNOW IT WILL NOT BE ONLY WASTING YOUR OWN TIME BUT OUR'S TOO! DO YOU THINK WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO?!"

The whole room was in shock as they had never heard of such... Blasphemy? Old Quil spoke up.

"Why should we allow you to share your secret? Take into consideration that we have to take both points of views into account" he said calmly.

"Well first, I have risked my life more than once to save the tribe, even when I wanted to just scream 'screw them! Let them die at the hands of leeches!' but I didn't, not once!" Someone cleared there throat.

"Umm, I mean I could just refuse to protect you but I don't. Not only do I have to carry this burden, but my mum thinks that I am taking drugs. That I go clubbing and sleep around because I come home late from patrol. So when she grounds me I have to sneak out to do my patrol!" Embry sighed sadly.  
"Frankly my mothers and I's relationship is falling apart because if this, I can't tell her, so I just stick with the story's she comes up with." he finished.

All around the room the expressions of the elders were of understanding and pity others of aggravation and anger.

"I can see your point" Billy said. Heads turned to him. "Think about it, it's only fair that we give him permission to tell his own mother. If it wasn't for these boys some of us would be dead...or worse" he pointed out.

Quil knew that if Jacob was here he would be proud of his father, for standing up for what was clearly right.

"I too can see his point, but...?" Quil said standing up and walking up in front of the room

"Think about it from a logical point of view. If Embry's mum knows about us, not only will it improve his relationship with his mother, it will also benefit the pack. We won't have to worry about having someone to cover for him if he can't make it or worry about him getting to us in time."

Old Quil sat up straight; the pride for his grandson was beaming off of him. He was supposed to be fair he couldn't help but admire the loyalty his grandson had shown. No-one had ever heard quill speak something of such high intelligence.  
Being the joker he is, Quil turned round to give Embry a thumbs up while grinning.

They could see it in their faces that some of them were reconsidering.

"Isn't Embry call your friend?" asked Jeremiah. He raised an eyebrow and continued.

"Well he could be saying all this as a 'friend' you know?" he sneered, using air quotes.

Quil narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Well it seems only logical that you are coming from a 'friends' point of view, rather than that of the rest of us! Do you really have the pack's best interests in mind?" The patronising tone of his voice didn't go unheard by Old Quil who did not like the way he was speaking to his grandson.  
Yesterday 6:08AM

"What are you implying exactly!?" Old Quil raged, his voice rising in anger.

"That my grandson! Would lie about this to help a friend!?"

"So you did catch on... Eventually." Jeremiah sneered once again, but this time the snide remark was directed at Old Quil.

Members of the council began to murmur among themselves. NO ONE, absolutely NO ONE spoke to Old Quil like that! To say the council members where in outrage would be an understatement.

"This is an outrage! Are you allowing him to continue with this absurdity?! You must have some hidden motive for not allowing such a simple request?" Quil shouted.

"Liar!" Jeremiah's high-pitched mocking voice made a reappearance.

If there was one thing Quil was good at it was getting on people's nerves, and making them past angry. And from past experience when people were angry they blurted out all sorts of things...the truth!

Jeremiah was not going to let someone speak to him like that

"HOW DARE YOU -"

"What's that smell?" Quil said sniffing the air, feigning exasperation; he turned to look at Embry.

"I don't know, but it smells like denial to me!" Embry said, joining in with Quil, turning to Jeremiah again. Jeremiah was losing all his control, and then the boy's said that... He lost it. You could practically see the smoke coming from his ears...

"Do you want to know why I won't allow Embry to tell his mum?" He asked giving them an evil grin

"If we do that Tiffany will have all the leverage she needs to demand that Embry knows who his real father is!" He shouted.

There was a loud bang and then an Embry sized fist mark was placed in the wall...

Quil left shortly after Embry's outburst.

Now Embry wasn't a violent person, in fact he was probably one of the least violent people Quil had met. But when provoked, especially provoked about his mother he lost it.

Quil had been half heartedly searching for him. He knew full well that if he wanted to, he could have phased and found Embry within minutes, but he didn't. Embry needed time to himself so Quil opted to looking for him in human would take considerably longer.

Quil actually knew where he was; given the state he left in he figured he would want to be alone for a while. Five minutes later, Quil entered a small clearing that he Embry and Jake used to play in when they were younger.

Across the clearing he spotted Embry sitting on a tree stump; shoulders slumped and shaking heavily.

That's when he realised that he was crying, or maybe it was the smell of his salty tears that scented the air.

Whatever it was, all Quil knew was that he needed a friend right now, and so he walked over to him and embraced his friend.

Letting his brother cry on his shoulder.

Emily's pov

I was just cleaning when my phone started to vibrate; I looked at the caller I.D... It was Sam.

An involuntary smile formed on my lips; still smiling I read the text.

-Hey Em, I'm sorry but I won't be home tonight, pack meeting. I'll be thinking of you – Sam xxx.

As sweet as the text was I was really disappointed. Tonight was our date night! Hence the cleaning!

Recently Sam had been attending a lot of 'pack meetings' they were probably important, but I wished he didn't have to go to them.

But also it had been getting suspicious. I kept finding him glancing at his phone when he thought I wasn't looking. I mean, I had asked if something was wrong, of course! But he had just shrugged it off claiming that he was tired.

Maybe it was just my hormones or maybe it was a woman intuition thing, but something told me Sam wasn't telling the complete truth. But right now there was cleaning to do.

After some time I sat down on the sofa for some much needed rest. A little kick in my tummy reminded me of something... The last 'Pack meeting' me and Sam went to, wasn't he relieved of duty's? I wasn't sure, but I made a mental note to ask him about it when he got home.

I woke up to an empty house. Alone. Again. This what I had become accustomed to now, Sam's constant disappearing act. I often felt like I had nothing now.

Everything I had, had long fallen apart  
Ever since Bella had come, she had immediately taken over the pack. I had felt loved like I belonged, that is until little 'miss perfect' showed up and won their hearts.

With her baked goods and her funny remarks.

She had taken what was rightfully hers.

But she would make one promise now.

Bella swan would regret the day she stole her life...


	16. Chapter 16

Sammy boy's pov

I had gone to Bella's house, I'd camped outside her door, and I'd tried everything. But she wasn't often there. Even if she was she didn't even acknowledge me. I needed to walk this out, the frustration was building and I had no idea what to do! Just think! 'Samuel Uley for the first time has no idea what to do!'

I came across a quaint street with a few shops. I walked down and saw the sign for a coffee/bookshop, I figured I'd go in and get a snack, it smelt nice in there...

Bella's pov

"Hello! How may I help you?" I asked a new customer at the checkout.

"I'll have a large chocolate milkshake please."

"Small, medium or large ma'am?"

"Large."

"Cream? And would you like some sauce on that?"

"Yes thank you and a packet of salt and vinegar crisps please."

I served the customer then went into the storage room to get more crisps, when I heard the bell ring, letting me know I had another customer. I was just unpacking the crisps on to the shelf when a warm hand tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hello, can I help?" I turned around to face the customer, much to my surprise, I recognized them. Or should I say him.

"Sam, get lost." i said abruptly and went back to the till, to serve another customer but Sam followed.

"Is this man bothering you young lady?" asked a VERY hot guy, who was next in the cue.

"Yes, he is! He's been following me everywhere, and quite frankly I'm scared!" I had to try so hard not to laugh as I said this, like, REALLY? Me? Scared? Of Samuel Uley? Please!

"Let me have a talk with him." HGN1 (Hot guy number 1) said. I saw the hot guy drag Sam out of the shop by the back of the top, and laughed as the guy socked him in the face. I could vaguely hear Sam calling me for help, but i stayed out of it.

"How may I help you today?" I asked the next customer, while still keeping an eye on the fight outside.

"Cheese Panini and mini kid's pizza please."

"Anything else?"

"Two strawberry and banana smoothies."

"Coming right up!"

I turned to make the smoothies, while passing on the order to the new chef I hired. But I kept an eye on the fight I couldn't see Sam, but I could see a smug hot guy! Looks like Uley got taken on by a civilian! BOOOOOSH!

"I got rid of him, how about a pizza on the house?" He asked as he came in.

"Sure, get em' free from now on!" I passed the order on to the chef again, and went back to hot guy.

"You single? Coz, I'm free tonight if you are?" He asked, eyeing me.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not..."

"See ya at 9"

"See ya then!" No more is the timid old Bella! I silently congratulated myself, and went to take the next order.

7 PM

I ran home and went through my wardrobe; I had NOTHING good enough to wear! I decided to go to the shops and buy something... Beautiful. Going into a nice looking store a purple dress caught my eye, it was okay... But it was missing that 'Something' if you get what I mean.

I tried on a blue puffy dress that just came to my knee and LOVED it! I found some blue stiletto's to go with and headed home to do make up.

Electric blue eye shadow and massive fake eyelashes with diamante round my eye lid. Put on some foundation and blusher, with a bit of lip stain and curled my hair. I didn't really like how my hair was, so I put it up in a bun, it looked gorgeous! I picked up a black over-the-shoulder purse and headed back to the coffee shop to wait.

8:45

I unlocked the front door of my coffee shop and switched the light on, so the hot guy would know I was here. I sat down on at one of the tables, munching on sweet's when I heard the bell of the door go. I turned to see hot guy stood in jeans and a snugly fitted white shirt.

"So..."

"Jack"

"So, Jack, where are we going?"

"Port angles, clubbing."

"Great!" I gave him my hand, and let him lead me out side. I couldn't see a car here; I shot him a questioning look. He laughed and pointed to an ebony black motor bike across the road. I followed him, getting on the back of the bike.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!"

Some ridiculous hour in the morning

We both staggered drunkenly outside to get some fresh air, we both sobered up a bit as a cool breeze chilled us. He leaned me against the wall, kissing me, I deepened the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled back and smiled at me; we stumbled over to his bike.

"We a-are k-kinda DRUNK!" I screeched; he started laughing.

"Should we be drive-ty-ing?" I slurred.

"No, not really."

"LET'S DO IT!" I squealed. We set off towards my apartment, both laughing and making jokes that were only funny to the drunk.

I finished my key out of my bag once we arrived and led him to my apartment. We stopped outside my door, as his tongue licked my lips. He put a hand on each side of my head leaning in close until we were breathing in each other's air.

"You hot!" I giggled. His eyes darkened as he finally pressed his lips to mine, his tongue traced my lips seeking permission, I granted as our tongues danced, battling, tasting.

I pulled away from him this time, wanting to eat some cheese... After a few failed attempted at getting the key in the lock, Jack took the key and opened the door for me. I walked backwards with his arms around my waist sniggering and blushing, I was a babbling mess. When suddenly I walked into something. I laughed again, turning to see what it was.

"J-Jacob? OH! IT'S YOU! I know him! He was a really pretty face and the cutest little nose! I just wanna go 'boop!' and squeeze it!" I yawned, swaying dangerously from side to side, only to be caught by Jake.

Jacob started growling and shaking, to my surprise so did Jack.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Jacob hissed at Jack.

"HOOKING UP! WHATCHA THINK?"

I laughed looking through the refrigerator for that block of cheese...

"SHE IS MINE!" Jacob pounced at Jack, knocking him to the ground. I walked up to Jake and stroked his hair as he beat the life out of Jack.

"Your hair is sooo soft!" I cooed. It didn't really occur to me to stop them, I was just happy eating my DAMN CHEESE!

Jacob picked Jack up and chucked him out of my door, slamming it behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He glared at me.

"Hell the what?" I sniggered.

"Bella, what were you thinking?! That is the Alpha of the Makkah pack!" Jake ranted at me.

"I-I I dunno! It seemed like a good idea at the time!" I burst into tears. He pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head.

"It's okay Bells, I'm here!" He cooed in my ear.

"But you hate me!" I wept, leaning my head on his chest.

"What? Don't be stupid! I've loved you all my life!"

"B-B-But Sam!" I cried again.

"What about Sam?" He seemed confused.

"HE GAVE ME THE LETTER! AND HE KISSED ME IN A TOILET AND IT WAS STINKY!" I whined.

"HE KISSED YOU!" He started shaking again, getting angry.

"YEAH! AND HE CHEATED ON ME! AND IT WASN'T FAIR! I JUST WANTED YOU TO LOVE ME!" I kept crying, I was sure by now that Jake's shirt would be soaked through.

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Not now! Have some cheese! It will make you feel AMAZING!" I shoved the block of cheese into his mouth.

"You're right!" He remarked, taking me to bed and tucking me up.

"Sleep Bella, I'll be here in the morning." He whispered in my ear.

"Okay."

AN:

HE'S BACK! LOL! So... What do you think so far...?


	17. Chapter 17

Jacob's pov

I couldn't believe it. I had her in my arms again; just like that I could breathe again.

I had finally managed to become one with my wolf, which involved me taking a spirit walk for a year, it was hard and at times I was sure I would give up.

But I did it.

Sure, he still thinks 'sleeping with the enemy' isn't a good plan, but I can work with that. I mean, all good things worth having, are worth fighting for, right?

I turned to my side and looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms, she was different. She'd become more beautiful with time, her hair was longer, her teeth were a little whiter, she'd really grown into her body now. She'd gone from my teenage girlfriend, to my teenage fantasy. She'd gone from a girl to a woman (not in that way! Get your mind out the gutter!), and I'd missed it.

Even though she was half vampire, she was still her. I could feel the warmth of her against me, she was still human. I could hear her heart beating steadily, her breaths calm and even. She was my Bella; anyone would be a fool to think otherwise.

She definitely looks more beautiful. Weather that is small detail or feature I'd forgotten to memorise in my brain, or if she'd just bloomed, I'd never know. I never wanted to forget how she looked, no-matter what. I placed a kiss on her forehead before stealthily getting out of bed.

When I walked into the living room, I found everything and anything all over the floor. Whoops. I'd been pretty desperately searching for her; I'd even emptied her wardrobe to check she wasn't in there... I suddenly stepped on something squidgy ad warm. I looked down at my feet. Well, I found the cheese.

Something was nagging at my brain; I wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like I had forgotten something important.

So annoying.

I rummaged through the fridge, looking for food, and found the ingredients for pancakes! Who keep's flour in the fridge?

"She is sooo weird!" I whispered proudly.

Bella's pov

I woke up to a throbbing headache. What the hell?

It felt as though I had just begged my head against a brick wall multiple times. (I would know what that feels like) Groaning I turned to my side and my eyes found the aspirin and water.

I chugged the water down. I hastily looked at the other side of bed...it was empty.

No! It was all a dream! He's gone! Does that mean... I mean... Did I have... SEX?!

I felt the bed it was still warm, okay so someone was in there question is who?  
I crept down the hall and was about to go to the bathroom when I heard humming, and the smell of food!

I raced to the kitchen and was surprised to see two plates of super delicious pancakes laid out on the table. I looked up and saw Jacob. I'M STILL A VIRGIN! YAY ME! He was holding a piece of paper, looking horrified. I wasn't sure at what it said, but it was definitely not good news. I waited for him to react but... He just... Didn't.

"Jake?" he looked up at me, hurt now clear in his eyes.

"Bells... Did you-believe I-did you really thinks...?" He trailed off.

"I don't... I-uh... What was I supposed to think? You left me Jacob. You broke every promise you ever made me. I used to know you so well, but now? Well, I don't know you anymore Jacob. For all I know, everything in that letter is real." A tear rolled down my cheek as I spoke.

"What was I supposed to think?" I repeated.

"I would NEVER do that to bells! I love you! More than life it's self! And I PROMISE you that I will NEVER leave you again, NEVER!" His sincerity caught me off guard, I thought that he would admit all of it was true and leave again. What I REALLY wasn't prepared for was one of acob's signature bear hugs.

Sammy boy's pov

I was sat in a hospital chair holding ice do my busted up face.

If there's one thing I hate about hospitals, it's that they are incapable of getting comfortable chairs for you to sit on. If I wanted to sit on something like this it would be on the floor.

Not only that but my butt had gone numb, I can't feel it which is really bad.

The only thing to make this worse is getting beaten up by some randomer that was ludicrously strong. I had no idea who that guy was, but I'm guessing he's from that Makah pack since only a shifter could have done this, and I didn't recognise him.  
As well as nursing my face I am also nursing my battered ego!

Samuel Uley never get's beaten up...ever. Uley dishes out the beatings, NEVER the other way round.

The nerve of Bella! She went and played all innocent little girl back in the shop, Please! I was only talking to her! If she is something, it is defiantly not evil or cunning...I know!

Psycho brainiac! Get other people to fight your battles. It didn't matter to me though, she WOULD be mine again. I'd make sure of that...

the nurse walked in and handed me some painkillers. I desperately wanted to refuse them but my eye was throbbing.

"You alright sugar?" She asked in what I think was supposed to be a sultry tone.  
But was just weird and creepy as hell, she was old enough to be my mother.

"Err yeah... I'm alright" Hoping she would go away I gave her a small smile. She ran her hand up my arm as she walked to check some machinery.  
Holy mongoose in a monster truck! Please! I don't wanna be touched like that grandma!

While she was fiddling with the machine or whatever, I took this chance to locate a hand sanitizing station. I needed to sterilise my hand again she walked over and checked the chart. That's when things really started to get freaky.

She sneakily (not!) undid a few buttons of her nurses uniform, giving me a view of her nasty wrinkly raisins. I had to try not to puke! There should be a law against this! She stepped over to me and started to pretend to check my arm, which she was happily using as an excuse to touch up my biceps.

All of a sudden I feel her hands trailing down my chest, her manicured nails running down to my stomach...I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked up and her hand was getting very close to my-

WHAT!

She touched me! She frigging grabbed my thing! Yuck!

"HEY! HAND'S OFF!" I swatted her hands away.

"Oh, why'd you have to make things so... Hard!"  
She bent over, letting her nurse uniform ride up over her...  
I AM OUT OF HERE!  
I ran all the way home, not caring how injured I am.

NARATOR'S POV!

On the res, there was a lot of commotion for such a small place.

Paul had managed to flood the council –He was now trying to get all the water dried up.

Embry was anxiously pacing his room, on a Friday! His mum had decided to ground him for coming home at three o'clock in the morning, through in his bedroom he was waiting for the elders decisions.  
They had said they would think about it... For two weeks!

Quil was at the store picking Leah up some feminine products, due to losing a bet. Not only that but he had to pretend they were his! Leah was laughed her backside off, quite loudly.  
Back somewhere else, Sam was scrubbing himself raw trying to get the scent of old lady of him.

Jacob and Bella were working at 'bells books' which was very popular by now. Jacob was currently apologizing to Jack for beating him up.

But Emily was plotting, after seeing a very interesting photo of Bella and Sam she was on her way to dish out her stone cold revenge.

Good-bye Bella!


	18. Chapter 18

Boxes lay scattered around the room, partly organized.

"Organised chaos" as Bella puts it.

The apartment was not very big but there was one heck of load of stuff than she thought.  
They had a box for all of Sam's stuff and once they finished packing, they were planning on burning it.

While Bella was going through her closet and sorting out her clothes. Of course she didn't want to throw any of them away. So it made for a difficult choice.

Jacob was putting the already full boxes into the back of the truck. He couldn't help thinking about Sam. Not only had he trusted Sam with his life, but the fact that he would go after another imprint was beyond him.

The fact that he was one of his pack brothers made the betrayal even worse. What about Emily?

Though he quickly remembered what Bella had said about him cheating on her, maybe it was to do with her blood, which he now had the pleasure of smelling. He couldn't think of why Sam would do this to him. But it hurt the most because Embry had warned him about it and he had just blown him off.

He walked back into the apartment to get a drink.  
Bella was done packing, was just bringing down the last boxes of her things. It was amazing how much stupid stuff was there. Most of it being Sam's. She'd even found glow in the dark condoms and tampons! Why does that guy go shopping?

Jacob looked up from where he was leaning on the kitchen counted and stalked towards Bella. Every step making her more exited. His strides were long and he made it to her within a few steps. He backed her into a corner, a pantie dropping smile gracing his features.

"Hey bells are you ready to go?" he asked, totally smizing. Tyra Banks would be proud. Or jealous. She knew that he knew that she knew they both enjoyed this kinda thing. He was very much in control and he was enjoying every bit of it. She was too.  
She couldn't answer, being this close to him, let's just says it made her feel rather animalistic. Like she'd very much like to tackle him and claim him as hers.

He leaned in, licking his lips, staring at places only he would ever go. His hot breath fanned across her chest, making her shiver and bite her lip. He wrapped an arm around the small of her back drawing her ever closer. Her hand wandered up the line of his abs, she all but started sweating when she felt how improved they where since the last time. She clenched her jaw, gripping his shirt and wrapping herself around him.

"There's a bit of jam in the corner of your mouth." He whispered huskily. He licked it away, stepping back and passing her a box on his way out.

"Tease." she muttered heading grumpily towards the truck.

The ride there was nice and a comfortable silence filled the air around them. Half way through their journey, the tension started to build up in the car. So much that you could cut it with a knife if you tried. Or the tooth currently cutting down on Jacobs much abused lip.

Bella sensed that something was bothering Jacob and she wanted to know what had him so stressed.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" she asked touching his arm.

He briefly glanced at her before sighing. She could tell he was trying to find a way to phrase what he was going to say. He had that look, where his eyebrows scrunched together and he purse's his lips in concentration. In her opinion it was quite cute.

"Bells, did you ever-umm, did you and Sam ever..." He didn't need to finish the question. She knew exactly what he was talking about and she felt guilty.

"No, no. I couldn't. It felt wrong." I stuttered sheepishly.

"Did it not hurt you like it killed me? Being with him?" Jacob's gripp on the steering wheel tightened as the car swerved of the road.

"Jacob! Eyes. On. The. Road!"

"Well, did it?" He asked again.

"Yes." She frowned. "But it wasn't him that I was kissing. I was kissing you. I my mind, he became you, the only piece of you I had left." She answered, carefully checking his reaction.

His expression softened and he pulled her to him.

"Bella. HE IS NOT ME!" He raised his voice, as he started to shake.

"NO! NEVER! I'M SAYING I NEVER WANTED HIM!"

"I'm sorry Bells. I should have never left." She smiled at him.

"You're right you shouldn't."

And just like that they carried on with their playful banter the rest of the journey.

Little did they know, there was soon to be a twist in their fairytale. Secrets would be revealed, people would come back from the dead and blood would run. Oh yes, this little tale would soon be shared around campfires, late at night. Whispered in slumber parties and known by all.


End file.
